A Tiger's Stripes
by Vaerin7
Summary: After his shipwrecked villagers are massacred by wolves, Ichi is taken in by tigers. Only a baby at the time, he doesn't know what he really is and the deserted island doesn't give him a chance to learn... until he meets the human raised by jaguars. Taught to shy away from other animals, how will Ichi handle the aggressive Grimmjow?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, this note is going to run long ^^; I promised Narutopokefan I'd post this message in this update:

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together),

do NOT go onto 'tread,don't review, don't message your friends,don't update

. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.

So may you please do it with us ;-; ! We need as many people who are willing ! So if you say yes can you message me and tell your other friends and Readers about this ? And if you don't want to than I still want to thank you for reading this anyway m(_ _)m [bows down] . thank you bye ~

:End of Message & onto author note:

* * *

Lmao! I completely used up the 10 spots given to upload stuff ;p That's ten days of fics for you and 10 days of writing for me! =D Too bad I never finished my outline ^^; That's the focus right now and I've gotten nowhere. Oh well, I'm sure it'll eventually work itself out. Anyway! This is the fic chosen by Narutopokefan. It's a request from Doomy-chan, so I hope you all enjoy it! XD

As before, I'm letting you guys choose the next post... It saves me from having to choose myself ;p Best... idea... I've ever had! Your choices are: 'A Tiger's Stripes', 'Demon of My Nightmares', or 'Hacking My Heart'!

Shiro: This had better be good! I'm a fuckin' powerful demon in Lust, a sexy incubus in Demon, an' I'm just gettin' 'round ta killin' Cirruci in Divine! I DEMON MY MOMENT! *shakes fists*

Vae: 0o Shiro, do no take that tone with me! D=

Shiro: ... *pout*

Ichi: He's having a bad day. He's not too happy about the turns Demon is taking. *conspiritorial whisper*

Vae: I don't care! I refuse to do what he asks when he's that mean about it. Besides, the readers are the ones choosing. He'll just have to get over it! *huffs* Besides... he doesn't even get to kill Cirruci.

Shiro: WHAT! D8

Vae: *running off* On with the fic! =D

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a horrible accident that led the group to where they are today, living in a jungle on an island with no name. It seems years, but was only months ago that their ship was battered by a tropical storm and they were cast into the sea. There are fifteen of them in total, three women and two children amongst the men. Their first settlement was erected upon the beach, hoping that a stray ship would catch their fires and rescue them. After weeks of this, the tides started moving closer and they were eventually forced to move to higher ground. The trek there is dangerous, the path through the jungle worn by nothing more than predators and the occasional prey, yet it's necessary.

"Yamamoto," a young woman calls. "The tides have begun to rise once more… shall I alert the others to our trek?"

"That will be fine, Cirruci, thank you," the old man comments.

He's the oldest of the group, but still one of the strongest. He's a war veteran with years of combat experience in these very conditions, so he was made the leader of their little tribe. Cirruci is young yet, barely in her mid-twenties, however her knowledge of poisons and their antidotes have been invaluable. Before getting stranded here, she lived as the daughter of a nature expert. Her childhood included quizzes and being dragged around to observe animals in their natural habitat.

"How are Masaki and her infant?" he asks as an afterthought.

Masaki was pregnant when they first arrived on this island, pushing nine months and on her way to a new home. Just a couple weeks ago, she gave birth to her son and seemed weakened after the ordeal. Had Unohana not been a fantastic medic, she would've likely died.

"Masaki is strong enough to make the journey," Cirruci ensures. "But her child has been drifting in and out of consciousness… we fear he won't survive."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a strong one. Gather the others, it's time to move."

She nods and hurries off, leaving the old man to pack what little possessions he managed to gather. With a deep sigh, he wonders if he's right. Masaki's son is a fighter, he can tell, but this is a dangerous place for infants. Pushing the thoughts aside, he heads out to speak with those he leads.

"As always, we shall wait for the moon to come out before leaving," he states. "Predators hunt at night, so they'll stay around the watering holes and areas packed with game. Those places are far from our path and provide us with ample opportunity. We must stay quiet, we don't want to alert nearby animals to our presence."

"What about the baby?" Unohana wonders. "Infants aren't likely to know when to keep quiet."

"… We'll have to try our best to keep him sleeping."

"It shouldn't be hard," Masaki remarks sadly. "He's been awake for only a couple hours today, if that. I doubt he'll survive the trip."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Though I must confess, there's a feeling of dread within me… someone won't make it this time," he admits. "Perhaps none of us will."

"Then we should stay here!"

"We either drown or risk the predators finding us, neither are options I'd like. Come on… there's safety in numbers."

The others chatter amongst themselves as they make sure to pack only the necessities, everyone sending baleful looks toward the new mother and her child. Masaki hangs her head, holding her tiny baby closer to herself as she attempts to shield him from the suspicion and hate. Though she's always been rather popular with the others, that's gone downhill since she gave birth… Cirruci can be thanked for that. Looking after a child is difficult for a first time mother, so splitting her attention between work and the boy only seems to slow her down. Cirruci never did much to begin with, so having to pitch in only made her sour toward the strawberry blonde.

"Don't worry, my precious boy… I'll protect you with my life."

It's quiet, the moon finally reaching its highest point within the sky. The jungle has never been so still, so soundless, and as the humans creep further within the brush… they fear what they may run into. Yamamoto's warning was eerie and left a horrid unease within the group, everyone too busy wondering who won't survive to worry about watching for danger. As they reach a resting point, they hear the wail of a hungry baby.

"Quiet that child, Masaki!" one of the men hisses. "The predators will hear it!"

"He's just hungry," Unohana frowns. "Masaki, just feed him like I taught you and he'll quiet."

She does as told, the baby silenced although the tribe is anything but happy. Cirruci is more for herself than the safety of others, the baby threatening that sense of survival. She glares at the tiny defenseless bundle in Masaki's arms, waiting for everyone else to move on before stepping over to the woman.

"You need to leave that child behind, Masaki," she frowns. "He won't survive anyway, just leave him."

"I won't! That's cruel and there's still a chance he'll make it!"

"Not tonight," she hisses. "I won't be killed because of that little siren."

"He'll be quiet now, he's been fed."

"You don't get it! We found that old settlement when we arrived, we found that picture! Those people had a little tagalong, too, and they ended up dead in their own camp!" she shouts in fury. "Either drop the brat or walk in the other direction, we don't need you here!"

Masaki glowers hatefully, holding the boy closer to her as he sleeps. Cirruci knows defiance when she sees it, has always known this woman to be capable of it, and lunges to rip the baby from her arms. Masaki gasps and turns, feeling a makeshift blade tear into her back and through her stomach at an angle. Cirruci slits her throat afterward for good measure, watching in sick satisfaction as Masaki falls with the baby still sleeping in her arms. She leaves them like that, hurrying to catch up with the others and hoping the predators make a quick snack of the baby before finishing off the woman.

Once she's back with the others, they don't say much about Masaki's disappearance… head count isn't taken until they're all safe within the walls of their home. She has a slight bounce in her step now, satisfaction high within her as they come closer to their sanctuary. It's too late though, the howls of wolves rising over the trees and sending fear throughout the clearing. The men grab their makeshift weapons and circle the few women they have to protect, waiting for the attack they've been warned of. Carefully, they start toward the protection of their second settlement. The gates so close and yet… not close enough. The jungle is filled with shrieks of pain and terror as the wolves rush in, claws and teeth tearing flesh as they take down the humans one by one. No one survives; all of them left half eaten and staring with glassy eyes toward the canopy.

Back within the clearing where Masaki lies, the baby stirs and tumbles from her arms. It's a short fall to the forest floor, but enough to make him cry. He's too young to understand the fact his mother is dead, her blood painting his body crimson as her figure grows cold. He doesn't know why she's not responding to him, why she's not coddling him and holding him in her warm embrace. A rustling from the brush draws his attention, vivid amber eyes staring curiously as three large tigers step from the trees.

"What have we here?" a female one wonders in delight. "Awe, it's a baby!"

"Stay away from it, Yorouchi!" an almost sandy colored tiger growls. "It could be dangerous!"

"You dumbass, it's just a baby!" she snaps as her paw slaps him. "What the hell could it possibly do? Gum me to death?"

"Can we eat it?"

"No! You most certainly can't eat it! I'm going to raise it," she purrs happily. "Someone has to, you know. I think that corpse over there is its mom."

"… Kisuke isn't going to like this," the male whines.

Yorouchi doesn't listen, waltzing over and lifting the baby carefully in her mouth by the nape of its neck. This will never be the same as the one she lost a few days ago, but it'll help to ease the pain… they need each other and she'll die to protect this baby just as its mother did before her.

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter! =D I only have two written, but I'll write more after I'm finished with Demon! In case you haven't figured it out, Doomy-chan enjoys my more animalistic GrimmIchi and requested a Tarzan theme ;p

Ichi: Grimm in a loincloth *dreamy sigh*

Shiro: Uh... Ichi, yer droolin'.

Ichi: *waves hand dismissivly* Not now Shi, I'm daydreaming. *completely spaced*

Shiro: I'm in this right? I mean... I get ta be wit Ichi? *hop around eagerly*

Vae: *caught in Ichi's daydream* Mmmmmm... mostly naked Grimmjow... *,*

Shiro: Great... I'm surrounded by pervs. Usually, I'm the perv! What's the world comin' ta? *throws hand up in irritation*

Grimm: *just arrives* What the hell's wrong with them?

Shiro: Don't even ask. *gives up*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have a couple things to say before I get started. First off, I'm sorry you all expected to see baby Ichi grow up with the tiger pack... I sort of skipped that part ^^; Secondly, I know I've been hating on Cirruci lately. I don't mean to, but I didn't think of someone else to hate on (Lolli or Menoly... and just now Luppi) until someone mentioned it. She's just the first person that pops into my head. **Also, I'd like to remind everyone about the Black Out day. Today is June 22, which is also the same in GMT time! Tomorrow, don't get on FF for any reason whatsoever, whether reader or author! =) Thank you! =D**

**In answer to anonymous review titled 'Anonymous Sorry'**: I'm sorry you're not liking my fic "The Divine", you know who you are. I thank you for bringing to my attention my fondness for Ichigo as a 'female'. However, I'm going to have to point out that by now it should be rather obvious my fics have a large chance of turning into an mpreg. Usually upon request. I _will_, however, point out that it just happened and you really don't know how I'm going to spin it. That being said, I'd also like to state that I'm trying _not_ to write mpreg as often. The two new fics I'm putting up will _not_ have mpreg. Thank you for your review.

Okay, I feel better now. =) As I've stated before, I can't stand anonymous reviews when they semi-bash my writing. I'd much rather be able to answer them, not all of them are as bad as they think. I'm actually tempted to go through my fics and count how many are mpregs, just to make a point if only to myself. Anyway! Let's move on from that. =) As always, _you_ get to pick from the stockpile that still stays strong at 10 chapters. Most are of Demon, but three are of "Hacking My Heart". No more "A Tiger's Stripes", sorry about that. Fortunately, I can tell you I'm on the _last_ chapter of Demon... there are 22 in all =D

Ichi: I thought you said it was almost over on chapter 15. *skeptical look*

Vae: ... Well... I did... but... You see, it was sort of like... well I... IT WAS GRIMMJOW'S FAULT! T^T

Grimm: What the fuck! Don't blame me for your mistake, damn it!

Vae: But it _was_ his fault! He just had to take his own sweet time finishing up that damn challenge! D= I didn't even get to go in depth when it came to everyone else's fight!

Shiro: Whoa! Now's a good time ta shut it! Ya don' wanna give too much away, now do ya?

Vae: ... Oops. *sheepish laugh* Sorry. On with the fic! =)

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo leaps between boulders on all fours, chasing his brother happily with an agility he gained from years of practice. He's nineteen summers old now, his body packed with lithe muscle from his constant activity. His skin is golden from being out in the sun all day, his amber eyes almost glowing as they've been trained to see in the dark, and his orange hair is slightly shaggy and cut unevenly thanks to his haircuts basically being Yorouchi using her claws to shorten it.

"Shiro, wait!" he calls.

"It's called chase fer a reason, Ichi, keep up!"

The white tiger, the only other cub within Ichigo's litter, is really the only tiger in Kisuke's pride that pays Ichigo any attention. Shiro is one of the most aggressive and dangerous tigers within the pride, especially since his own short coming of white fur threatens his survival, yet he's always held Ichigo's safety above his own. Shiro is one of the more alpha tigers, whereas Ichigo is more submissive and can be taken advantage of easily because he's so quick to trust. He lost count of the times Shiro stopped the other tiger cubs from running him ragged with requests for him to find stuff.

Shiro crosses the rapids before the waterfall with ease, turning to make sure Ichigo follows. The orangette jumps between boulders within the rapids, grinning widely as he reaches the middle of the river… and then he slips. The moisture upon the rocks has built up and his hands and feet don't have the rough pads that Shiro's does. He yelps as he slides into the waters, his brother growling as he skips the rocks to get ahead of his little brother. As Ichigo is carried past him, he grips the nape of Ichigo's neck roughly to yank him out of the waters.

"Ouch!" Ichigo whines.

"Stop whinin', I can' pull ya up witout hurtin' ya!" Shiro hisses around the mouthful of skin.

He pulls the younger male out of the rapids, breathing in exertion as he tries to make room on the boulder for him. Once they've caught their breath, Shiro decides it's best if they head to the den. He stays behind Ichigo, making certain he makes it back before following, and then they're heading home.

The den is placed in the thick of the jungle, just a chain of natural caves worn into a cliff side that brushes twelve feet high and twice as long. Yorouchi and Kisuke are lying in the sun there, content to laze within the warmth as their cubs play within their territory. When Ichigo's downtrodden form appears first, Yorouchi purrs and sits up to beckon her youngest to her. Ichigo sighs heavily and sits between her massive paws, groaning when she starts to bathe him.

"Momma, I don't want a bath," he whines. "I just had one."

"… Oh? And where was this?" she frowns.

"… I fell in the river," he sulks before adding quickly, "But Shiro saved me. He always takes really good care of me."

"That's my boy!" Kisuke grins toothily. "Come here you little devil, you look like you need a bath, too."

Shiro growls, but complies anyway. The two sit quietly until their parents are finished, and then they're let go. Ichigo stays with his mother, always hesitant to join the other tigers without her, and she allows him to curl up against her side.

"Momma, I don't like being different," he mutters. "Why is it so hard for me to keep up?"

"We've been through this, cub," she states. "You're a runt; they always have more trouble with things than the others because they're not as strong or fast. You've done very well so far, far better than any other runt we've had here. You should be proud… I know I am."

"I guess."

Kisuke lifts his head, glancing back into the foliage as more of their pride joins them. Shinji is at the head of the group, followed by his cub, Hiyori. She's small, but not a runt like Ichigo, and she loves to pick on the orange haired cub. Shiro is quick to trot out of the den and lie down beside his brother, never willing to leave the two alone after Ichigo was almost eaten by a pack of wolves during his fifth summer… Hiyori had goaded him into crossing the territory to investigate an abandoned settlement. He never reached the settlement.

"Ichigo," she grins wickedly.

"Don' even!" Shiro snarls as he bats his paw in warning. "Ya fuckin' bitch!"

She sidesteps the aggressive feline, hissing furiously as Shinji nudges her forward with his nose. Mashiro trots out after them, an older cub that was found abandoned by Lisa and Kensei a couple months before Shiro and Ichigo were born. They raised her as their own much like Yorouchi did Ichigo, though the later doesn't yet know he's adopted. Rose and Hachigen meander from the den, having stayed behind in favor of watching over their pride leader. Love is still out hunting for tonight's dinner, the other never liking company at times like these. Tomorrow morning, Shiro and Ichigo will have to hunt for breakfast. Yorouchi will head out earlier, however, as she never likes trusting Shiro to watch Ichigo when he's into the hunt. The last time she did, he left Ichigo behind and the orange haired male was chased by a family of hippos that happened to be taking care of a few newborns. He still has nightmares of that incident, so Yorouchi will be following undetected behind them.

"Kisuke, I found jaguar tracks in our territory," Rose comments. "Hachi and I tried to follow them to the intruder… but it must've been a mother and cub, because she covered her tracks much like Yorouchi did with the twins."

"I see. Did she cause any chaos?"

"No, but I believe she was hunting on our lands."

"We have plenty of prey here, we can spare a little for a hungry mother and cub."

The tiger bows his head, passing Kisuke by and heading into the den. Ichigo stay cuddled between Yorouchi and Shiro, wondering about the conversation. He snuggles in deeper between the two, his stomach growling in hunger. His mother turns her head in worry, reaching a large paw toward a bush and pulling a few ripe berries from it.

"Eat this until our meal comes," she states. "It will settle your stomach."

He nods and takes the offered berries, remembering that she would make sure he ate many things the rest of the pride didn't take too well. He doesn't know why, but he's not complaining. He's always got food when prey hibernates or begins to migrate, his mother making certain of that.

"Momma, what's a jaguar?" he wonders. "Have I seen one?"

"No, Ichigo, you haven't," she smiles fondly. "Jaguars are another type of cat like us, but they look different. They're golden with black spots and are slightly smaller than our males."

"Why don't we live with them?" he asks.

"They're not tigers, Ichigo, and they love to fight," she frowns. "I need you to promise me if you ever see another cat that you don't know from our pride… you'll run away and come straight here. Do you understand? This is very important; I don't want to lose you to them."

"I promise, momma."

She nods in satisfaction, sending Shiro a pointed look Ichigo misses. His golden eyes are sharp and ready to take down anything that may take his little brother away, no plans for mercy mingling with the plans for battle. Kisuke, however, has a perturbed expression on his feline features. Ichigo crawls from his mother's side to that of his father, purring happily as he curls up against his side and falls asleep.

Love arrives not long after, dragging a large carcass behind him and setting it before the others. After Ichigo started eating meat and he got terribly sick from the raw stuff, Yorouchi had visited the gorillas for advice. They told her to cook the meat and feed him more fruits and vegetables, showing her the ones safe for him to consume. She quickly tears some meat from the carcass, scraping her claws over a worn rock that causes sparks over a pile of twigs she keeps. The twigs catch flame, the fire dancing as she sets the meat in it. Once it's cooked well enough, Yorouchi wakes Shiro and Kisuke nudges Ichigo with his nose so the two can head for the carcass to eat. The cubs will eat first, Mashiro and Hiyori joining the twins and keeping clear of Ichigo after Shiro's furious snarl. Once they get their fill, the adults dig in and the cubs head inside to sleep. Ichigo stays near Shiro, the other cubs keeping clear of the volatile tiger and his vulnerable brother. He stays awake against the white tiger until the adults head in for the night, his parents lying down to keep their cubs safe. Yorouchi licks his cheek affectionately, purring loudly as they settle down to sleep. Once he's asleep, he dreams of jaguars and yearns to actually see them when he wakes.

* * *

There you have it! The winner for posting, chosen by KawaiiBerry-chan! I forgot to put that in the first note ^^; Now that I've told everyone, how are you liking Shiro as a white tiger? I just couldn't leave him out, he's so freaking cute! XD

Shiro: I'm a dangerous feline, not a fuckin' house cat! *shakes fists*

Vae: I'm sorry, I could've swore I heard something. Oh well ;p Must be my imagination.

Shiro: Dangerous feline! Dangerous feline! Don' degrade me like this! DX

Vae: *ignoring him* 'Til next time! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Tiger was the first requested! Well... duh *rolls eyes* I wouldn't be posting it if it weren't. I believe the last chapter of Tiger left Ichigo and Shiro awaiting their big hunt together! And I only say that because that's what this chapter starts out with ;p Today is supposed to be a novel day, but I got stuck on my latest chapter ^^; I'm working on my new fic I haven't posted yet to get through the block =) I actually deleted two chapters of the 3 to start over... but I thought the new idea was better! =D

Shiro: Code fer 'I changed the font and size, so I needed ta add a bunch a shit ta reach the 6 page limit'.

Vae: Shut up, Shiro! *shakes fist* That's a perfectly valid excuse and I did come up with a better idea to work around!

Ichi: I didn't like the original idea. *mutters*

Grimm: You never like her ideas.

Ichi: Because she picks on me! T^T How many fics has she written where I didn't have an abusive boyfriend or a cheating boyfriend or issues with being raped? She's evil to me!

Vae: Don't be such a sissy, you're the one that makes the whole fic work.

Grimm: Yeah, Ichi, without you the readers wouldn't have a marginally good plot... or hot sex scenes. =3

Ichi: ... I'm gonna ignore that last part. And I'd just like to comment on the fact Vae's excuse for picking on me doesn't make me feel any more appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo is crouched within the tall grass, amber eyes intently watching the herd of gazelle in the meadow. This island is filled with an abundance of species, a little world within itself, and Ichigo has always found it to be fascinating. Shiro is beside him, nose almost touching the ground as he creeps forward. Ichigo has never actually managed to make a kill, but he's injured plenty of prey and slowed them down for his brother to finish off. Just to make the younger male feel useful, Shiro tends to work this way when hunting.

"'Kay, listen up," he murmurs beside his brother. "I'm gonna creep 'round behind 'em, ya scare my way. Got it?"

"I don't have to try bringing one down?"

"No. I'm in a violent mood taday," Shiro comments with a huge toothy grin.

"Okay!"

He watches Ichigo move stealthily through the grass, barely moving a strand as he retreats to his position. Shiro heads the opposite direction, tail flicking subtly in anticipation of the kill. Yorouchi had warned him not to separate from his brother, yet he's positive Ichigo will be okay. When he scares the herd, they'll automatically run in his direction… his little brother will be in the clear, safe while still thinking he's helping. Shiro is always very careful to make sure Ichigo gets the impression he's helping, he hates it when the younger is alienated by the others. Ichigo is as much a part of this pride than they are, yet he more often than not doesn't considers himself as such.

Ichigo creeps behind a fallen log, bracing himself to leap out and chase the nearest gazelle. Just as he's springing over the log, however, a roar sounds on the other side of the herd. He gasps as they deem him the least threatening, stampeding toward him without thought. He cries out, weaving between the bodies running toward him. They knock him around, the orange haired male close to getting his skull crushed in the confusion. An arm wraps around his slim waist, yanking him back as though Shiro is batting a mouse away, and he finds himself back behind the log. A larger body is over him, keeping them both low and grunting when a few hooves graze him. Once the last few creatures pass, the stampede dying off after a few moments, the other male begins to move away.

He smells like feline, something Ichigo's very familiar with, and his build is powerful. The sun glittering off the beads of sweat that travel his frame, dripping slowly down the only piece of cloth on him… a simple loincloth covering his intimate bits. Everything else is all muscle and perfection. Sharp cyan orbs are soft in curiosity, the crouched frame of the larger male scooting closer as he sniffs the unfamiliar creature he just saved. Ichigo hisses at him, swiping with his hand to get a little space between them. Ichigo notes this creature has sky blue locks, vibrant like his orange and styled just as wildly.

"Are you okay?" the larger male wonders.

"… Yes… thank you," Ichigo murmurs shyly.

This male looks so much like him, the same thought obviously flitting through the other's eyes. They circle one another, sniffing curiously before reaching out and hesitantly touching one another. The larger male grins widely, moving closer and licking Ichigo's cheek affectionately. Wide eyed and startled, the orange haired tiger jerks back and rubs at the spot with his hand… just like a cat cleaning its face.

"You're pretty."

Ichigo blushes at the comment, immediately getting aggressive in the face of such a remark. He hisses, growling a bit as he backs away cautiously. He doesn't know this creature, has never seen something like him before, and he's certainly not about to lay down for him.

"I'm Grimmjow, who are you?" the more aggressive male comments.

"… Ichigo."

"I like you," Grimmjow purrs. "You're like me."

Ichigo stills at the comment, curious although still a bit wary. He lets Grimmjow approach him again, the larger man purring as he nuzzles Ichigo's cheek. There's a vicious snarl from the grass, Yorouchi and Shiro moving in sync as though on the hunt. Ichigo is surprised to see his mother, yet Grimmjow seems unworried. Right before the two tigers can get too close; a female jaguar leaps between the two pairs. Her back arches and a furious hiss leaves her lips.

"Pantera," Yorouchi spits. "You of all felines should know where the territories lie! What are you doing hunting on tiger lands?"

"The prey is thinning out, they're migrating out of jaguar land," she grumbles. "I can't help that food is scarce in our lands, surely you can spare a bit."

"You almost killed my baby!" Yorouchi snarls. "We overlooked you hunting here, but when you threaten the life of my cub…"

"It wasn't my intention! We tried to stay where the tigers are least likely to hunt," she bristles. "How was I supposed to know the least hunted area in this territory would be the one your cubs decide to play in?"

"Keep your cub away from mine!" Yorouchi growls. "Ichigo, it's time to go."

"But…"

"Now!"

He hangs his head, sending a longing gaze toward Grimmjow before moving back to his mother and brother. Grimmjow begins to reach for him, yet Pantera stops his actions. She nudges him in the direction of her kill.

"Ma, their hunt was interrupted," Grimmjow remarks. "Can't we just give them our kill and make another? It _is_ their land, after all."

"Fine. We'll stick to the outer areas for hunting," Pantera remarks to Yorouchi. "Please warn your clan, we don't want any more incidences like this."

"Agreed. Shiro, keep Ichigo away from this area," Yorouchi comments. "I'll send scouts daily to find out where the jaguars are. Under no circumstances are you to allow your brother around them."

"But, mom!" Ichigo protests.

"No! We're going home now," the large tiger scolds. "Thank you for the kill, Pantera. Shiro, please gather it. I'll take Ichi home."

The white tiger nods, patting Ichigo toward their mom with a whap to the bottom he hisses at. Once the younger cub is following Yorouchi's relaxed gait, Shiro heads to gather the kill. He glowers at Grimmjow with a rumbling growl, warning the other away from his twin without words. After the tigers leave, Grimmjow tilts his head curiously and looks to his mother.

"Why can't he come with us?"

"He's a tiger, honey, you're a jaguar."

"But… he looks kind of like me."

"Come along, Grimmjow. You know the head of the tiger clan and your father don't get along anymore," she sighs out. "We're lucky Kisuke allows us to hunt here when our prey begins to migrate away."

"Dad needs to make up with the tigers," the other mutters. "He can't even remember _why_ he's pissed at Kisuke anymore, what's the point of holding a forgotten grudge?"

Pantera shrugs carelessly, agreeing with her cub yet not completely willing to go against her mate. Aizen can be stubborn and thoughtless at times, but he's still her mate and what he does is normally best for the pride… normally. Whatever's going on with the two leaders has been that way since Pantera took in Grimmjow. She remembers that day as though it was yesterday, chasing the wolves out of her territory as her clan separated and tore into them. The babe was dropped by one of the canines too eager to get away, left to cry upon the ground. Pantera had but one cub, Nelliel, and she was producing enough milk… so she picked up the baby and ignored her mate's protest. Kisuke had found it a pointless venture, insulting Aizen and Pantera without meaning to. That's what started the feud so many years ago. Pantera wasn't aware Yorouchi had taken in a human cub as well, the thought is almost amusing.

* * *

There we have it! Grimm and Ichi have finally met! =D I hope you're all happy ;p I hate to say this, but I just realized Aizen's god-complex seriously would make him start a feud on such a trivial thing... wow. I hadn't even realized it when I wrote that =) Okay, I need to start working on breakign my writer's block! Here are your choices: Tiger x2, Dream x2, Hunter x1, Jail x2, Lust x2, Divine x1, Uncharted x1. First request... yeah... you guys already know.

Shiro: I don' understand why ya can' just pick one yerself.

Vae: Because, when I pick one myself everyone always requests I update a fic I haven't worked on. It's just much easier to tell them what I've worked on and let them pick.

Ichi: And everyone likes a contest! =D How many contests do you actually find on this site?

Grimm: Seriously, why would you want one on this site?

Vae: Blasphemy! Every site deserves at least one contest! D8


	4. Chapter 4

Here's your winner =) Obviously p Next pool contains:** Dream x2, Hunter x1, Lust x1, and Tiger x1**. Happy reviewing! I'm also going to forewarn everyone now, the next pool may take me a bit to add to... I'm addicted to Ovipets on Facebook ^^; Curse you Facebook! *shakes fist*

Shiro: I gave 'em the idea =D

Ichi: I can believe that.

Vae: So evil... so very evil. T^T

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo is restless, pacing constantly and climbing tress simply for something to do. Shiro has been appointed his guard for the moment, Yorouchi knowing her youngest well enough to realize there's no way he's sitting still when told. As he races along the trunk of a tree for the tenth time in an hour, the white tiger can't take it anymore. He leaps and pins his little brother to the ground, growling inches from his face while showcasing his dagger-like teeth.

"Just… fuckin'… stop it!" he snaps. "Yer fuckin' drivin' me crazy!"

"I can't help it!" Ichigo yells back. "I hate sitting still! I want to run in the trees, or go fishing in the lake, or chase the antelope, or…"

"Ma said ya gotta stay put!"

"No one wants me here but you and mom, anyway," Ichigo pouts. "Just let me go have fun."

Shiro is caught off guard by the comment, yet pulls himself together quickly. He whaps his littermate on the head as gently as possible, scoffing mockingly before getting off him. Ichigo is about to bolt for the trees, yet Shiro knows him too well and wraps his tail around the younger tiger's waist. With a yelp and a whine of frustration, Ichigo finds himself sitting on the ground again.

"Shiro, please…"

"No. Yer a part a this family, too. I don' fuckin' care what the others say, they don' matter. Yer the cub a the clan leader, yer more important."

"That's not true and you know it," Ichigo mutters. "This all started because of the jaguars, Shiro… why doesn't mom want me around them? That one was like me! I've never met a feline like me before; I want to get to know him…"

"Absolutely not!" the white tiger snarls. "Ichi, dad don' like the leader a the jaguars no more. They had a fallin' out an' no one from this clan is allowed ta have contact wit that traitorous clan! Aizen's tried ta take dad's lands an' kill 'im plenty a times, so you stay away from his cub!"

"… That was Aizen's cub?" Ichigo questions. "Are there more jaguars like him there?"

Shiro ignores the questions, dragging his baby brother along with his tail as Ichigo hollers in annoyance. The youth is only clothed in a loincloth much like the jaguar he met yesterday, the occasional stone skinning his thighs. Shiro sighs and stops long enough for his baby brother to right himself, the two bounding back to the den in a race to see who gets there first. It's not as fun as their usual races, however, as the den has been in sight all day.

"Good afternoon, cubs," Kisuke comments from his perch above the den's opening. "One of you seems highly irritated… and the only just seems in the mood to provoke said irritation. Might I ask what's got you down, Ichi?"

"… Mom won't let me go running," he huffs. "She's afraid I'm gonna go play with the jaguar I met yesterday."

"Will you?"

"Duh. He's just like me, what can't I get to know him better? I don't understand what's wrong with making friends," Ichigo frowns. "I mean… You let me make friends will all sorts of animals; wolves, hippos, monkeys, all sorts. Why can't I make friends with the one creature I've met that looks like me?"

"Hmm… That's a reasonable question," Kisuke smiles toothily. "The answer, however, won't be one you prefer. You see, this clan has been at odds with the jaguars for many years... at least a year before you were born. Aizen' can't be trusted, Ichi. He'll use whatever friendship his cub may gain with you against me, most likely threatening to kill you should I not do as he wants. I won't give up my territory to that greedy bastard, I'm sorry. I let them hunt in my own when their food gets scarce; I see no reason to renegotiate our boundaries now. It would make me very happy if you didn't place me in a difficult position, Ichigo. Please stay away from that jaguar."

Ichigo hangs his head, yet nods anyway. He really wants to learn more about the jaguar named Grimmjow, yet he's aware Kisuke is very worried about his safety. The explanation is good enough, he won't go looking for the jaguar… but that doesn't mean he won't talk to him if they come across one another. After all, that's only civil.

"Go out and play, cub," Kisuke remarks "But if I learn you're running off to search for that jaguar cub, I'm afraid I'll have to restrict your movement once more… and I won't be offering up such free movement until after the jaguars have no need to hunt in my lands."

"I promise, dad, I won't go looking for the jaguars," Ichigo smiles brightly. "Thank you for letting me go out and play on my own again!"

The large tiger nods, dismissing his cub as he turns his cloudy gaze back out over his lands. Ichigo takes that opportunity to racing into the foliage, his brother frowning at their father before moving to follow the youngest of the litter.

"No, Shiro, there's no need to tail him," Kisuke purrs. "He said he won't go after the jaguar and I trust him."

"I don'."

"That's not for you to decide. Go see if you can help Hiyori with the hunt, it's her first and she's a bit clumsy around the bigger animals."

"… Yes, sir."

Shiro sighs and heads in the opposite direction of his baby brother, looking back worriedly before continuing on. Kisuke is never challenged when he gives orders, not even by Yorouchi, so he's not surprised when his wily cub does as told. Ichigo, on the other hand, will often argue with him. He actually loves the little spats with his youngest. When he was told of the jaguars almost causing his death, he was ready to charge into their lands and tear them apart with a vengeance… yet they were saved when Ichigo turned out uninjured. Unfortunately, the news of how that happened only served to send a mixed bundle of emotions through him. He's just glad Aizen's cub took after Pantera and not the colder of the two, as he's positive Grimmjow wouldn't have saved Ichigo if it were the other way around.

Ichigo hums to himself as he plays on the lake, watching the hippos carefully as they swim about. He laughs and jumps onto a log floating about the surface, gasping as it starts to turn beneath his feet and trying hard to find another platform before he gets wet. He loves to swim, just like any tiger, but right now he wants to play atop the waters. He catches another log leading to a stone by the opposite bank, leaping and landing on it heavily. It shudders beneath his feet and moves, a crocodile's head leaning back to grin at him.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Ichigo shouts as he dodges snapping teeth. "I didn't mean it! I was trying to get to the other side! I'm sorry!"

A hand yanks him away from the volatile beast, the orange haired tiger sighing in relief as he tries to calm his pounding heart. A chuckles that borders on a familiar purr sends a shiver along the length of his spine, the younger looking back to see the jaguar with sky blue hair watching him in humor.

"Are you a magnet for trouble?" he laughs.

"No! I just… what are you doin here?" Ichigo asks off topic. "This is way deeper in tiger territory than the outer ring you're allowed in."

"I wanted to see you again, is that so wrong?"

"Dad said I'm not allowed to be around you, because your dad will use me against him for more territory."

"… Probably, but only if he knows," Grimmjow points out. "And I won't tell if you don't."

Ichigo watches him a long moment, noting that the other is almost pleading with his eyes. The young tiger has always been a bit of a softy, so he can't help but nod in agreement. After all, he told his dad he wouldn't go looking for the other and he technically hasn't lied yet. His father said not to go looking for them, but never said he couldn't be around them at all.

"Well… Dad didn't say I couldn't be around you if you found me first," he murmurs.

Grimmjow beams at the comment, moving swiftly against Ichigo and licking his cheek once more. Like before, the orange haired male wipes his face. Afterward, he pounces on Grimmjow and is surprised when he's flipped onto his back. The other is laughing, jumping into the water to swim for a bit and waiting for the tiger to join him. Casting aside his doubts, Ichigo grins and jumps in as well. They spend the day playing in that area, settled neatly between where they're both allowed to be.

* * *

There we have it! Ichigo is going through a logical rebellion! Gotta love those rebellions you can explain away with logic =)

Grimm: Is that where Ichi got it?

Ichi: Oh come on, I didn't tell you Shiro put a bucket of water over the door as a prank because you didn't ask!

Grimm: Am I'm supposed to know to ask if Shiro's trying to drown me? =(

Ichi: ... When it comes to Shiro, I suspect him of _everything_ without thought!

Shiro: I didn' do nothin'!

Ichi: Not yet.

Shiro: ... Fair 'nough. *shrugs*


	5. Chapter 5

LMAO! I'm such an idiot ;p I meant to say your choices were Tiger and Lust last update ^^; Since no one chose Lust, I'm just gonna put this one up. Sorry about that. Next update will be Lust, considering that's the only thing left in this pool! =) Hope you guys don't mind ;p On a brighter note! I still have a little contest for all of you! This one really needs reviews, though, so let's see if you're up for it.

Ichi: In Divine, we all know I'm preggers thanks to Grimm's insatiable libdo and Vae's sadistic tendency to punish her favorite characters. *gives evil look to Grimm and Vae*

Grimm & Vae: *look away innocently*

Ichi: Unfortunately, though she loves to mortify me in such inhumane ways... she doesn't know the gender of the baby yet.

Shiro: It's a must if she's gonna wrap up that fic an' post a new one! =D

Grimm: That's right! So the first 11 reviews, please state which gender you want the baby to be =3

Vae: The one with the most votes will win! So... girl or boy? =)

Shiro: Don' ferget ta vote neither, or she ain't gonna update the fic! Ya'll never get an endin' an' it'll be yer own fault! *shakes fist*

Vae: *stares at Shiro cautiously* Yeaaaaah... Just vote please. =)

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo seems much happier now, something that has Shiro worried. He's not stupid, he knows his little brother well, and normally Ichigo would be sulking for a couple weeks when he doesn't get his own way. Right now, however, he's lounging in a tree with a huge smile and a dreamy expression.

"Ichi, what ya doin'?" he calls.

"Hmm? I'm just relaxing."

"Do ya wanna go huntin' wit me? I'll take ya out ta the meadows, I know ya like it there."

Ichigo's expression goes from dreamy to eager as he jumps down, his body easily landing in a crouch before he hurries over to Shiro's side. Ichigo prefers the serene expanse of meadow when he's feeling down, the wildflowers always enough to capture his attention for a while, and Shiro takes him there as much as possible. The white tiger chuckles as he heads out, his younger sibling so close to him he's almost crawling over his back.

There isn't much to hunt in the meadow today, as they're all wary of the jaguar lurking about, so Ichigo is left to bask in the sunlight and the scent of flowers. Shiro didn't actually have to hunt; he just needed an excuse to pull Ichigo away from the den. Now that he has his little brother alone and unaware… he pounces on him.

"What the hell? Shiro, get off me!" Ichigo yells.

"Yer actin' funny," Shiro huffs. "Don' try an' tell me ya didn' go after that fuckin' jaguar, I know better! I told dad he couldn' trust ya not ta run off lookin' fer it!"

"I didn't!" Ichigo snaps. "I stayed near the lake all day yesterday!"

"… Did he?" the white tiger snarls.

"Shiro, get off me!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't want to play these games!"

Shiro hisses in answer, taking the change of subject for the answer he's not looking for. He moves off Ichigo, but only to pace angrily before him. The orange haired male sits up and watches his brother warily, knowing he won't harm him but uncertain he won't tell their father.

"I should tell ma and dad!" Shiro snaps after a moment. "Do ya have any idea how bad a thing this is? Ichi, yer old 'nough ta mate now! The tigers er gonna choose their mates any day now!"

"… I… didn't know," Ichigo murmurs. "But, that shouldn't matter."

"No more play dates wit that jaguar!" Shiro growls. "At least 'til after the tigers choose their mates! If ya promise me ya won' play wit 'im no more 'til then… I won' tell ma and dad ya were wit him yesterday, deal?"

"… Will you let me play with him after the tigers choose mates?" he asks hopefully.

"… Fine."

Ichigo smiles at his brother, glad he can always count on Shiro to keep secrets with him. The two lay down within the soft grass, Ichigo watching as Shiro falls asleep within the sunlight. He chuckles and reaches over to lightly run his finger along the tips of the fur in Shiro's ear, his ear flicking at the feeling as he grumbles in his sleep. The more submissive male chuckles quietly to himself, almost yelping when a small pebble bounces off his arm. He searches the brush around him for the culprit, locking gazes with pools of cyan. He slaps a hand over his mouth before he utters the name on his tongue, slowly dislodging himself from Shiro's side and hurrying over to the one waiting for him.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" he whispers.

"I was looking for you; you weren't at the lake today."

Ichigo nudges the larger male, ushering him further away from his volatile littermate. Once they're a good way away, far enough they won't wake the snoozing tiger, Ichigo stops and sits on his haunches. He looks away from Grimmjow nervously a moment, deciding that honesty has always been the best policy before turning his gaze back to the muscular jaguar.

"My brother is with me today," Ichigo frowns. "I promised I wouldn't hang out with you until after the tigers choose their mates. He promised he'd let me afterward, so… can you wait a few days?"

"… You don't want to be with me anymore?" Grimmjow questions a bit hurt.

"It's not that," the orange haired tiger comments quickly. "I really like playing with you, but… Shiro made me promise and he had a valid point. I'll see you again after this is all over, it shouldn't be too long, I promise."

"… Okay. If that's what you want," the larger male shrugs. "The jaguars are supposed to be choosing mates anyway, so I may be busy. I'll meet up with you at the lake in three days, okay?"

"That sounds good. See you later, Grimmjow! Good luck finding a mate!"

"You, too, Ichigo. Make sure they treat you right."

He nods and hurries back to his brother, turning to watch as Grimmjow vanishes within the brush. Ichigo's shocked at that, as even some of the tigers have trouble completely disappearing like that when hunting, yet brushes it off. After all, Shiro is a far better dominant than the others and it's only logical for the jaguars to have one as well… he's likely the next alpha of their clan like Shiro is theirs.

"Ya told me ya weren' gonna see 'im no more," Shiro hisses from his spot.

"I told him that," Ichigo comments. "It would've been rude to ignore him without telling him why."

"Yer manners piss me off sometimes, ya know that?"

"You've told me on multiple occasions," Ichigo laughs. "Come on, we should get back home."

The two head back home, Ichigo a bit tired from the race they held going to the meadows and his lack of napping. Shiro says nothing about his drowsy state, just making certain to keep him in front of him for the moment. He nudges Ichigo forward with a large paw when he slows down; smirking at the whine he gets in return. When they return home, however, he leaves the other to sleep. Ichigo goes straight to the den and curls up in his usual spot.

"Ichigo?" Yorouchi calls from the entrance. "Are you in there?"

"I am," he murmurs tiredly.

"Cub, your father wants me to talk to you about tomorrow night," she sighs. "You're old enough to mate now, so you and Shiro will be heading to the meadows in order to find a mate. Shiro will have to leave you there by yourself, Ichi. He needs to search for his mate and challenge other dominant males for them, but you'll be with the submissive tigers, okay?"

"Mom…"

"No, no, you'll be fine," she chides. "Lisa promised me she'll help you out. You see, some males can be very pushy during this time and you might get hurt. You have to be aggressive with them, make sure they'll be strong enough for you… make certain they won't get too aggressive when angered. It's fine if they tear apart another alpha, but I'll be damned if they're gonna hurt the mate they're fighting for!"

"Mom, I don't think…"

"Don't be upset if no one picks you this year, sweetheart, there's always next year," she purrs. "I had to wait three years before I was chosen by Kisuke… of course; I made the chase hard for him just for the hell of it."

Ichigo smiles minutely at his mother, waiting for her to leave before it falls. He's eager for tomorrow night, as he'll have a week to attract a mate, but a part of him is depressed about it. He doesn't know why, but… he just feels so distant from his family. He curls up again, purring when Shiro joins him on their small bed.

"Do you think my mate will be a good one?" Ichigo wonders sleepily.

"If he knows what's good fer 'im he will be," Shiro growls. "Go ta sleep, Ichi. Tomorrow's a big day."

Ichigo snuggles closer to Shiro's side, sighing at the warmth that surrounds him. This tradition will draw tigers from all over the island, not just their clan, and he'll get to meet many new submissive tigers like himself… and perhaps an alpha tiger that'll make him feel more wanted.

* * *

Awe, Ichi's gonna take part in mating season! How freaking cute! XD I haven't worked on this one for the next pool yet, but I'll try to throw together a couple chapters for you! Remember, please list 'girl' or 'boy' at the end of your review so I can choose which gender Ichigo and Grimm's baby will be! yes, the spoiler is there's only one. =( I tried to do this without giving anything away... but alas, I'm not that smart. XD

Shiro: I could a done it.

Vae: You're still on thin ice with me, mister! *points in accusation*

Shiro: Ya already turned me inta a fuckin' girl! What more can ya do ta me?

Ichi: Oh god, please don't say that. D8

Grimm: Yeah, that's like saying 'what more could go wrong' on a bad day, just to have the rain start pouring when you have to walk a few miles. =3

Shiro: ... I take it back! D=

Vae: Too late. *sadistic grin*


	6. Chapter 6

Tiger won! Yea! XD The first night of Ichigo finding a mate =D I have to admit, the possible mate is sort of predictable... but I bet you'll never guess what happens near the end!

Shiro: What happens?

Ichi: *sighs* Shiro we go through this all the time. You're in this fic, you should know what happens! =(

Vae: *looks around innocently* Actually, I sort of left him out of the loop on this one. ^^;

Ichi: ... Why?

Vae: Well, last time I did somethign he didn't like I had to sleep with one eye open, so...

Grimm: Wow. Really? You're like... the goddess of these fics. Our wellbeings are held within your hands, you can do whatever the hell you want with us... and you're scared of Shiro?

Vae: Well, no... not scared. I just want to catch him when he does something stupid so I won't have any doubts on who I'm tormenting for it! =D

Shiro: ... Sounds more like her. T^T

* * *

Chapter 6

The next night, Ichigo is pacing nervously within the meadow. Shiro is lying beside him, tail flicking ever so slightly to tap against the group. Ichigo's been wound up since he woke, the stress within amber eyes so horribly obvious it worries Shiro. His baby twin is so concerned he'll let down their parents.

"Ichi, this ain't fer ma and pop. Stop worryin' 'bout lettin' 'em down," he remarks. "This is the one thing in yer life yer gonna do just fer ya, got it? When ya look at a possible mate, ya gotta think 'will they make me happy an' take care a me'. No one else matters tanight, just ya."

"But… shouldn't I find someone that momma and dad will like?"

"Nope. Tanight is all fer what ya want. Not ma, not pop, not me… just ya. An' if ya find a mate that don' take ta ya right 'way, but ya really want 'em… beat the shit outta 'em an' they might change their mind!"

"… That doesn't seem like it would work," Ichigo murmurs in confusion.

"That's how ma got pops!"

Ichigo rolls those amber pools, slightly glowing in the lack of light, and finally curls up beside his brother. The purr that rumbles through Shiro at the contact relaxes the young cub further. They're torn from their moment of warmth by approaching paws, forms great and small slinking from the brush and into the meadow. Byakuya's tigers and Mayuri's clan both come sauntering up to the twins, eyes glimmering beneath the moonlight.

"Shiro," Mayuri purrs quietly.

"Mayuri! Byakuya!" Shiro greets.

"Shiro," the older tiger comments quietly. "Shall we introduce our young ones?"

"… Always straight ta the point," Shiro grumbles.

"I'll start!" Mayuri cheers. "I've brought Kenpachi, Yachiru, Nemu, and Ikkaku! Yumichika will also be joining us, but he's late."

"Rukia, Matsumoto, and Shuuhei have come with me," Byakuya comment's. "I'll also be participating myself. Might I remind those here that Rukia is my cub and I'll kill the first feline that attempts to harm her for the sake of mating."

Ichigo whimpers and glances over at his brother, the other drawing his younger twin closer with one large paw and tucking him halfway beneath his weight. All eyes are on Ichigo now, curiosity filling them. Yorouchi and Kisuke had bragged about having twins, but they never mentioned anything but the names… and the fact one was a runt.

"This is Hiyori, Mashiro, and Love. They're the only ones that chose to participate this year," Shiro sighs. "I'll be lookin' fer a mate myself an' my baby brother will also be available… don' fuck wit 'im past courtin'."

"Courting? That?" the massive tiger guffaws. "Who in their right..?"

He's silenced by Byakuya's claws, the other nodding before turning to saunter away. Ichigo glances at his seething twin, perfectly content to stay right where he's at. Once everyone is scattered within the area, Shiro stands and Ichigo is left alone in the shadows. Yorouchi had bathed him meticulously earlier, making him wash up a second time in the lake for extra measures, yet even that doesn't seem to be enough. He lies down and huffs in irritation, half hidden by the longer grass and half by darkness, when a tiger trots over to him. They approach slowly once they get closer, sniffing curiously and making certain the other shows signs of welcome. Ichigo sits up a bit more, tilting his head to the side and sniffing the air himself.

"You're Shiro's baby twin?" the other wonders.

"Yes," Ichigo remarks. "And you're Shuuhei?"

"That's me," Shuuhei grins widely. "You don't seem like you want to be here… did you really want to participate in mating season?"

"Not really."

By now, Shuuhei has crept to Ichigo's side. He sits down carefully and reaches out to tap the other's leg, garnering Ichigo's undivided attention. He offers his side to the smaller male, purring happily when Ichigo hesitantly crawls over to lay down. The other tiger isn't as warm as Shiro is, nor is he as comfortable, yet Ichigo stays put.

"So why are you here?"

"Momma told me I have to… the jaguars ran into us and she didn't like that one of them took a liking to me."

Shuuhei nods, a rumbling purr quickly turning to a vicious snarl. Ichigo is stunned when he's quickly knocked back behind the male tiger, the other crouched in an aggressive manner. The others are acting much the same way and Ichigo can barely hear the sound that triggered it… heavy footfalls rustling through the brush. The scattered felines quickly take to the trees, Ichigo and Shuuhei following suit. There's a quiet blast of air and Ichigo feels a horrible sting on his thigh, tripping over a rock and tumbling to the grass. Shuuhei skids to a stop, torn between helping Ichigo and running for his clan.

"Just… go," Ichigo murmurs brokenly.

Shuuhei does just that, turning tail and hurrying for the others. He turns to face the oncoming danger, growling weakly as his head starts to spin. Two tall figure on two feet head over, their bodies covered in green material and baggy green pants. Before they can reach down to retrieve their catch, a furious snarl is echoing in the foliage. For one moment filled with both happiness and horror, Ichigo thinks Shiro is coming back for him. He's wrong, however, and his savior is none other than the jaguar cub with blue locks.

"What the fuck!" one man shouts out.

Grimmjow dives from a tree he had scaled effortlessly, tackling one man and biting down on their shoulder. A tear in the material sounds, Grimmjow's nails cutting into the flesh beneath. When the other draws a metal weapon on him, Grimmjow kicks back and sends it clattering to the ground. Ichigo's never seen anyone so wild before, his eyes left gawking as the drug in his system is pushed to a standstill.

"Grimm," Ichigo whimpers. "I don't feel good."

The other concentrates on his task, tearing down the men before him and ripping into their jugulars. Once they're both still and hot blood drips from his mouth, Grimmjow turns to Ichigo. The other is half asleep already, falling back against a tree trunk. Carefully, Grimmjow moves closer to him and curls up against him protectively. His cyan orbs are alight within the pitch of night, alert for the slightest danger as Ichigo drifts off.

Shiro looks among the striped felines, frantically searching for the orange head he knows as his twin. His maw is slightly agape, his golden eyes large as he lumps through the throng of large cats. The group had retreated to Kisuke's den for safety purposes, the chatter unbelievable as Kisuke and Yorouchi step out curiously.

"Ichi!" Shiro calls. "Ichi! Where's my baby twin? Did anyone see 'im?"

"Shiro?" Yorouchi purrs quietly. "Please calm down, there's no reason to go ballistic. I'm sure Ichigo is fine. Someone please tell me what happened."

"There were two legged creatures with armor and weapons," Rukia pipes up. "I saw them!"

"Humans," Byakuya growls in distaste. "Once more they plague our serene home. Twice before they left behind bloodshed and bones, do we really want the wolves to do that again?"

"Calm yourselves, I'm sure they're better prepared for such a harsh life," Kisuke comments. "There was no shipwreck this time, which means they came of their own volition."

"That doesn't help matters," Mayuri purrs. "That just means they know what they're doing… and are after something."

The argument is quick to take off, each feline leader ready to put in their opinion. Yorouchi is quiet during the exchange, her eyes scanning the area meticulously as Shiro reverts back into a kittenish stage. His ears are lying flat as he breathes in panic, so much like when he was just a terrified baby. Kisuke draws their cub close to console him, yet he's startled from his parental role when he hears Yorouchi snarl in aggression… that perfect head of orange locks she raised from a tiny little cub is missing.

* * *

The new pool: **Divine x2, Dream x10, Hacking x2, Life x4, Tiger x1**. Still working on that second chapter to Divine ^^; As always, first to request from the pool gets what they want =D Remember, the chapters for Dream are the last chapters you get. It's all over after I post them... but there's room for a third enstallment in that series XD

Shiro: They'll wanna read that one! Tell 'em ta pick that one!

Ichi: No, they'll wanna read Divine. It's getting good and I don't want to be preggers anymore! =(

Grimm: Ichi, you're preggers in just about every fic here. I did an awesome job! =3

Vae: Yes. Yes you did XD


	7. Chapter 7

I don't have much to say here, I wasn't really planning on randomly posting one of my chapters today. This one is a birthday gift =D Just so you all know, I'm working on ending Divine now. Though it would probably go much faster if I weren't constantly drawn to facebook... stupid addictive facebook =(

Shiro: I hate facebook, it takes up all a Ichi's attention!

Ichi: Anything takes up more attention that I give you. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Not fair! I deserve all yer attention... 'less yer lettin' Grimm-kitty fuck ya.

Ichi: You two are unbeliveable! If one of you doesn't have my attention, you're annoying me until I give you my undivided attention!

Shiro & Grimm: ... Duh.

Ichi: *hangs head in defeat*

The Legendary Firestar has requested this post as a birthday present =) Happy birthday! XD

* * *

Chapter 7

Grimmjow doesn't move a muscle, barely seems to be breathing, and his heart beat is so quiet the world around him seems to have gone into a rave-mode of sorts. He was supposed to be in a clearing on Aizen's territory choosing a mate… but he got restless. Last year was the same. All the females smother him when they're attempting to attract his eye, yet he knows they're only after him because he's the next clan leader. After an hour of playing an unwanted game of chase with the aggressive females, Grimmjow lost them and snuck into tiger territory. He knows he said they wouldn't meet until after all this craziness; however he just wanted to make sure Ichigo found a mate that would take care of him. It's a good thing he did, as that tiger was a spineless piece of shit in Grimmjow's opinion. He would die to protect his mate.

"Mm," Ichigo utters in disorientation. "Wh-what happened?"

"Your mate baled on you," Grimmjow scoffs. "You're lucky I got bored and decided to keep an eye on you, or you'd be in a cage in some human camp by now."

"… What are those?" Ichigo questions curiously.

"They used to be humans… I think," Grimmjow purrs in thought. "I've never seen one before, but Ma always told me about them. They walk on two legs and have weapons and armor… they're dangerous and hunt creatures around them for sport! They lock them up in cages and study them… or cut them to bits to learn how they work."

"Gross," Ichigo gags. "Thanks for getting rid of them, I don't want to be put in a cage or cut up."

Grimmjow smirks happily at the other, noting the fatigue still displayed on Ichigo's features. Carefully, he moves Ichigo into a den beneath some upturned roots. It's blocked by foliage and difficult to spot, so he slides in as well. Those cyan orbs glow within the darkness, inches from the entrance and still alert for danger. He purrs when Ichigo curls up beside him for warmth, catching how the tiger's breathing evens out easily.

Yorouchi is hell-bent for blood, her vision red as she bears down on those before her. Younger submissive felines quickly take cover behind and beneath their clan leaders, whimpering at the tigress's furious gaze.

"Who was the last one to see my baby!" she howls in rage.

"I… I was," Shuuhei gulps nervously. "I was talking to him in the meadow when we were attacked. When he tripped, I took up an aggressive stance in front of him to give him time… but he never got back on his feet. Something was wrong. He told me to leave… so I did."

"What kind of dominant are you!" she snarls before slamming her large paw against his face. "You never leave a helpless submissive like that! Never!"

"My love, please calm down," Kisuke says quietly. "We'll just have Shuuhei take us to where Ichigo was and track him down from there. Between three clans, we should be able to get him back."

"Three clans?" Mayuri scoffs. "I think not. My clan is small enough without sending more to a sure death. You're on your own concerning that little misfit."

Yorouchi attacks in a flurry of fur and fang, the shocked male unable to defend himself well at the suddenness of it. Kisuke and Shiro are forced to pull her off, one by the scruff of her neck and one by her tail. Once she's settled, they turn to Shuuhei and he quickly scampers off to where he left Ichigo. Byakuya says nothing, merely nods toward his clan and follows. He doesn't mind helping out a friend in need and Rukia has grown fond of the little orange headed misfit.

Silence reigns within the forest, the moon high overhead now. Ichigo is stirring once more, sighing happily as he tries to leave the little den. One snarl of warning from Grimmjow and he's backpedalling to his former spot, the large male leaving first as he tests the area for any awaiting attackers. Once he's positive it's safe enough, he calls for Ichigo to join him.

"I feel so much better," Ichigo purrs. "That was the best sleep I've ever had!"

"You shouldn't let that tiger mate with you," the jaguar comments out of the blue. "He left you in a dangerous situation without even waiting to assess the threat! That's not the type of mate you need."

Ichigo chuckles, yet nods his head to agree. They're both startled when the bushes rustle, Grimmjow knocking Ichigo back behind him. A furious snarl erupts from his lips, his body crouching to attack as he bares his fangs. Shuuhei steps into view, nervous at the show of pure dominance and moving along the tree line to keep away from the bloodthirsty male. Yorouchi is next, eager to get her cub and not caring who's in the way. She leaps in front of Grimmjow and smacks him hard with her paw to get to Ichigo. Though Grimmjow's aware this is Ichigo's mother, his instincts are strong and he doesn't even budge at the powerful hit.

"Yorouchi, please calm yourself," Kisuke remarks. "It's obvious Ichigo is unharmed and safe, he doesn't need you smothering…"

Shiro clears Grimmjow head to reach Ichigo, pinning the smaller male and licking him half to death. Ichigo laughs and squeals in joy, hollering and trying to squirm away from his older twin. Yorouchi soon joins, the blue haired jaguar forcing himself to allow them passage.

"Jaguar," Kisuke greets curiously. "What are you doing so far into my territory?"

"Um… I apologize, Kisuke," Grimmjow quickly states. "I was supposed to be finding a mate, but I got restless and needed to get away. They're so fake; they only want to be my mate because I'm the next clan leader. Well… that's not… really your problem… Sorry."

"So… your first thought is to come here to play with my cub," Kisuke frowns.

"No sir, my first thought was to get someplace they wouldn't follow,' Grimmjow admits with a slight blush. "My second thought was to just keep an eye on Ichigo, make sure he chose a good mate that would take care of him. Ma told me how some felines can be during mating season, I just wanted to make sure he was safe… good thing I did."

All eyes turn to the direction Grimmjow is now looking, gasps circulating at the sight of blood and corpse. Carefully, Kisuke moves toward the two deceased humans. It's easy for him to see the attack was vicious, almost panicked while still keeping his head about him. This jaguar cub is, without a doubt, an avid student of the hunt. It makes sense, though; as Pantera was always afraid her baby would be picked off early in life. She most likely taught him survival skills and fighting devotedly.

"As I thought," Kisuke sighs. "These humans wear armor… they're more prepared than the last groups."

"What do we do now?" Byakuya questions. "And what shall we do with the jaguar?"

"Nothing," Yorouchi mutters bitterly. "He may be trespassing, but it's worked in his favor this time. I didn't exactly see your tigers protecting my baby."

"And I apologize for that. Shuuhei is young yet, the hunt wasn't his specialty."

Said tiger blushes hotly, ducking his head in shame at the comment. Ichigo unconsciously moves closer to Grimmjow, nestling against his strong side with a purr. Shiro frowns with Yorouchi, the two catching the mutual interest between the cubs easily and neither liking it. Kisuke hushes them with a look, stepping around the corpses gingerly before looking toward the beach.

"I'm going to see what's going on at the beach," he informs. "I want the rest of you to go back to my den and make yourselves comfortable… we are safest in a joined clan."

"I agree," Byakuya states. "I will hold down the fort until you return, if that's okay with you."

"Yes, thank you. If I don't return by morning… it's likely I'm either captured or dead. If that's the case, Shiro is the new pack leader."

"But… Dad!" Ichigo utter in horror. "You'll be back, right? You won't leave us!"

"Of course I'll be back, Ichigo," Kisuke comment with a fond pat to the other's head. "I just need to take a precautionary measure, that's all. You should always be prepared for the worst case scenario, remember that."

With that, Ichigo watches his father disappear into the foliage. Grimmjow frowns at the sorrow emanating from the smaller in waves, it doesn't suit the fiery feline and the jaguar doesn't like it. The minute he makes certain Ichigo is back in his den, Grimmjow leaves to inform his parents of current events. He had told Yorouchi he was going to try and get more help, but she isn't holding her breath. Aizen would likely use it as a means to get close to Kisuke… and kill him.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! And the drama continues! So exciting. I wrote a bit more, but I'm not sharing XD You guys can just wait for the plot to unfold. I do have to answer a review though, which I'm so grateful for all of them =D I was asked if this would be an mpreg, or if I would resist the temptation. In answer, I'll have to say there will be no mpreg in this fic. Disappointing, I know. Unfortunately, there's no possible way for me to explain it, so there's no mpreg.

Ichi: Thank the gods! *cheers*

Grimm: No way to explain it... yet. =3

Ichi: Don't fuck with me, Grimm, I'm so not in the mood! This fic is awesome so far, don't ruin it for me! DX

Grimm: I'm liking it as well... but I'd like it even more if you were knocked up with yet another wonderful litter for me to father! XD

Vae: Sorry, Grimm, you'll just have to be happy with the cubs you're getting now. =(


	8. Chapter 8

Countdown: **7**

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! 'A Tiger's Stripes' will now be updated until the very end! XD I hope you all enjoy it =) I haven't really been working on 'Bleach Bait' as of yet, so that might take a while to get up. I'll try very hard to get the rest of it done, so at least you'll have quite a few chapters to start off with. I've also worked on my outlines for a bit, so a little more of them are done =D

Shiro: She's a liar! She ain't got nothin' done on that!

Vae: *puts Shiro in a headlock with hand over his mouth* Shiro's being delusional, don't mind him.

Ichi: If you're a little hazy on what happened last here, Grimm went to get help from his clan.

Grimm: That's right! The humans have arrived and Kisuke has gone to survey them on his own. I promised Yorouchi to try getting my father to help! =)

Ichi: Now for Pantera to get into Aizen's head and make him feel like shit XD

Grimm: Yeah... mom's really good at that =3

* * *

Chapter 8

Pantera sits attentively, eyes toward the tiger's territory as her clan gathers for sleep. Aizen ambles out of their den, locating his mate and lying down beside her. There's a long silence, both watching the territory beyond for two different reasons. Whereas Pantera worries for her cub, Aizen craves possession.

"You are impossible," she spits out without glancing his way. "Sometimes I wonder why I waste my time on you and your ambitions. They'll lead to your death."

"My lovely mate, your words sting," he comments mockingly. "Everything I do, I do for the good of my clan."

"You're full of shit, too. Our clan doesn't need more lands, not when Kisuke allows us to hunt on his territory during migration. You just wish to own what you can't have! It's all because of pride, nothing more. You're pissed he injured your pride when I adopted Grimmjow."

Aizen growls in irritation, the two rarely ever seeing eye to eye. He knows his mate is correct, his urge to spread their territory started when Grimmjow was found. He's too proud to admit his submissive is right, though. Pantera flicks her tail when she catches Grimmjow's scent.

"Did you know..? Yorouchi adopted a cub like Grimmjow as well?" she comments partially off handedly and partially sly.

He has nothing to say to that, the confession completely catching him off guard. He simply blinks at her, watching Pantera stand and saunter toward her incoming cub. Grimmjow bursts through the brush in a panic, wide orbs searching for his father. The jaguar cub seems to sigh in relief when he finds Aizen, sprinting up to the large jaguar while keeping his distance. Aizen was never the lovey-dovey type.

"Cub."

"Father… humans have shown up on the beach."

"They'll die soon enough, they always do."

"Not this time. Kisuke looked over the ones I killed…"

Pantera snarls and lunges toward her cub, stopping just short of landing on top of him. Her disposition seems aggressive, yet Grimmjow can see the fear within her eyes. Her child was attacked by an unfamiliar threat and she wasn't there to protect him.

"Calm down, mom, it isn't like you think. They didn't attack me, they were attacking the tigers. Ichigo was hit with something and passed out. I tore up the humans trying to take him away and stayed with him until he woke up… just like you taught me. I didn't leave a submissive alone and defenseless."

"That's great honey, but… I taught you to do that for your mate, or a possible mate. Not a tiger."

"… I like him, mom," Grimmjow murmurs. "He's like me and he doesn't pretend to be something he's not in order to attract me."

"It's a phase, honey," Aizen waves off. "We went through it, too. Remember that delightful wolf you sought to mate with? And I fell in lust with a rather sadistic tigress… Yorouchi was such a bitch about mating."

"Disgusting!" Grimmjow gripes. "I don't want to hear this!"

Pantera rolls her eyes, yet Aizen sends a smug smirk over to his only child. Grimmjow paces before the two, tension obvious within his gait, and grinds his teeth in irritation. Aizen won't budge on his position and he knows it… but that doesn't mean he'll allow Ichigo to stay in harm's way.

"The tigers could really use your help with the humans…"

"No. The sooner they're shipped out, the sooner my territory grows."

"… I'm not letting that happen," Grimmjow growls. "Either you help them, or I will. I don't care if I have to go on my own; I won't let Ichigo get hurt because of your shortsighted arrogance!"

"You will do as I say, cub…"

"No… I won't. Mom taught me better than that. I'll see you guys when I get back… if I get back."

He storms off into the trees once more, Pantera glaring at her mate before following. Aizen doesn't bother stopping her, Pantera does what she damn well pleases. That's probably why Grimmjow is so much like her; she spends far more time with the blue haired cub than he ever does. He regrets it at times; he really does love his child. With an irritated sigh, Aizen stands and calls for his clan. They head toward tiger territory not far behind their clan mates. If anything happens to Grimmjow Aizen wouldn't only never forgive himself… his mate would never forgive him either.

Ichigo is curled in the midst of Yorouchi's and Shiro's bodies, timid with all these unfamiliar tigers about after his ordeal with the humans. He wants Grimmjow back with him; he was safe with the jaguar nearby. Shiro seems to be in tune with his thoughts, as every time he begins trailing to Grimmjow… Shiro 'accidentally' smacks him in the face with his tail.

"Stop, damn it," Ichigo whines. "Mom! Shiro's hitting me with his tail!"

"Ichi's daydreamin' 'bout another species!" Shiro tattles back.

"I thought you two were passed the tattling age," the tigress mutters.

"… You're not," they both remark as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Smart ass cubs… I'm so glad they took after me," she says smugly.

Grimmjow arrives outside Kisuke's den in time to see the change of guard. Byakuya and Kensei have relieved Mashiro and Nemu, who stayed behind with Love. The jaguar steps from the bushes cautiously, his mother at his side.

"You've returned," Byakuya states in surprise. "Yorouchi was positive you wouldn't."

"She was right, my dad wouldn't help… But I told him I was helping either way. I'm not comfortable leaving Ichigo so close to the humans' camp, even if he is protected by two clans."

Ichigo lifts his head at the gruff tone of Grimmjow's voice, a smile breaking out on his lips as he darts from the safety of his family. Shiro's teeth carefully yet quickly snap for the nape of Ichigo's neck, missing by only a few inches. Yorouchi's given up with keeping her cub away from Pantera's, it just seems impossible considering her parents could never keep her in check either.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cheers.

Grimmjow barely has time to open his arms before he's tackled by the eager tiger, both rolling on the ground. Ichigo manages a pin, a proud grin on his face the older cub simply can't bring himself to erase. He lies quietly beneath his friend although he's perfectly capable of flipping them. Yorouchi and Shiro walk out afterward, the female tiger stopping before Pantera.

"Pantera."

"Yorouchi. I've come to assist you as much as possible," she smiles. "Aizen was indisposed, but I'm not about to allow my cub to run rampant without my supervision."

"Neither would I," Aizen sighs out.

He joins the stunned group, the rest of the clans exiting the large den at the utter silence they hear. Yorouchi frowns, growling in early warning as Aizen searches for Kisuke. Shiro notes his scattered attention and steps forward.

"Byakuya's in charge while pop's gone," he comments. "If he ain't back by mornin', I take over the pack… an' I ain't as nice as he is."

"Where is he?" Aizen demands with a hint of stress.

"He went ta check out the human camp on the beach," Shiro informs in confusion.

Aizen doesn't say anything more, tearing off toward the beach without a second thought. Kisuke should know better than to roam too near a human encampment, something must be terribly wrong for him to act so recklessly. Grimmjow starts after him, yet he's stopped by his mother. Although she'll allow Aizen to charge off into danger, Grimmjow is another story. Aizen is versed in strategy and stealth… plus he's not her child. If anything happens to the leader of their clan, Grimmjow is the only one that can take his place. They have no other children.

* * *

There we have it! The next update may come up in a day or two. I haven't really got much more to say, so I'll leave it at that. I'm going to attempt to write some more fanfic tomorrow! Right now, I'm spending the weekend with my cousin! Who, by the way, tried to kill me yesterday. I swear, I don't know why anyone plays boxing on the wii =( It hurts so bad T^T

Ichi: Not as bad as the headache Shiro gives me daily. =(

Shiro: I ain't a headache! DX

Ichi: Trust me, Shiro, you're a bigger headache than you realize. *sighs*


	9. Chapter 9

Countdown: **6**

Yet another update for my readers! I'm glad you enjoyed the last one, thanks for the reviews =) I'm working on my outlines today! Yea! I'm actually getting something done! XD Go me! Just for your own knowledge, 'Asylum of the Damned' is now up to chapter 18 (almost 19) in the outline! As for 'The Chronicles of Talent: Book 2', that one is now on Chapter 38! It may seem unfair, but I started the later first ;p God I love having the house to myself! I actually have the ability to concentrate! =D

Shiro: Shockin'. I thought yer brain was unable ta do that period.

Vae: Shiro, the last time I punished you I turned you into a kitten! Do you want me to do something worse! DX

Shiro: I was cute an' cuddly an' shit, what's worse than that? D=

Vae: I have ideas, Shiro... I have many ideas. *disturbing chuckle*

Shiro: ... Yeah, those ideas don' seem so bad when I don' know 'em. *bland stare*

Vae: ... I like surprises better than just telling you.

Shiro: Wait... ya **want** me ta be bad so ya can punish me, don' ya? *gasp of disbelief*

Vae: *cheeky grin*

* * *

Chapter 9

Kisuke is just pacing the perimeter of the camp when Aizen finds him, the tiger nearly leaping out of his skin when the jaguar taps his shoulder. Kisuke keeps quiet, which is a feat in itself, and glowers at his companion for a moment. There's movement in the camp, the two felines ducking low and backing away for now. Kisuke paces around Aizen, the other sitting patiently as he follows the tiger with sharp brown eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kisuke snaps. "Now is not the best time to try and kill me!"

"I'm here to help you," Aizen hisses. "Grimmjow has become smitten with your cub… which, by the way, happens to be human just like mine. What happened to 'adopting outside the species is a pointless venture'? What happened to 'Aizen must be out of his damn mind, or desperate for a cub'. Or what about 'that little runt won't last three days here'…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," the tiger growls. "It wasn't my choice to adopt him; Yorouchi did that on her own!"

"And yet you love him like he was your own."

"Of course I do! I taught him everything he knows!"

Aizen stares evenly at the tiger, his point made without Kisuke realizing it. The two sigh in defeat… they may be the pack leaders, but they'll always be victim to their mate's whims. The humans begin to move out toward them, the two crouching down and scooting further away. The men aren't wearing their armor now, but they still carry guns at the ready. It wouldn't due to get themselves shot, neither of their cubs are ready to take on the responsibilities they face daily.

"What is it?" a man calls.

"Nothing… just a false alarm," one weapon holder states. "This place gives me the creeps."

The felines crawl their way closer as the men return to camp, keeping out of sight and straining their ears to hear. There are a group of men sitting by the fire; a petite woman walks over with drinks in her hands. She lingers beside a lithe man with glasses, a scientist. They're soon joined by an older man that's likely his mentor. He has spikey black hair and stubble on his chin.

"What did you find?" he asks.

"Tigers were out mating, but two of our men never returned… we fear they were targets for the retreating felines."

"Did you find anything that might lead to my wife being here?"

"There were four settlements that we could find, two by the beach and two deeper in the jungle," the bespectacled man sighs. "All of which were abandoned for many years."

"We gathered old pictures from them," a muscular man with curly dark locks comments quietly.

Kisuke notes the pictures are of both settlements, one that had Aizen's cub and the other that had his. These men truly are looking for something, but neither feline can tell which cub they're after. Aizen grips Kisuke's tail with his teeth, tugging lightly to get his attention. They don't need to stay any longer; they need to get back to their cubs.

Ichigo is curled up with Grimmjow when the two return, purring happily as Shiro glowers at the jaguar cub. He doesn't like Ichigo lying with someone else; he's too used to having his twin glued to his hip. The minute Kisuke and Aizen saunter up, he takes the opportunity to pull Ichigo away from Grimmjow.

"Ichi, dad's back!"

Ichigo is on his feet and racing for Kisuke in a heartbeat, Grimmjow frowning sleepily at the loss of warmth. He glances over to see Ichigo prancing around Kisuke, and then curls back up to sleep. The tiger will likely return when his energy runs out.

"What did you find? Did you get hurt? Are they a threat? Who are they? How many are in their pack?"

"Ichigo, calm down," Kisuke chuckles. "You're just like your mother when you get started."

"All of the questions are viable," Byakuya purrs. "Please answer them."

"They are armed with guns, there are two in white coats, a woman is among them," Aizen states in a drawl. "They've been investigating the ruins of the small settlements from years past; they're looking for something… something we have."

The last part is said quietly, as Ichigo has left to wake Grimmjow and Shiro. With both possible targets out of the way, he deems it necessary to comment on the likelihood they're in trouble. The other tiger packs gasp, the mothers of said cubs immediately showing hostility. There is nowhere on this island they can hide, nowhere they can stash their cubs until the humans leave. It's time Grimmjow and Ichigo face the pasts that were hidden from them.

Ichigo pounces on Grimmjow, startling the other awake. Shiro hisses in surprise when his brother leaps from his first victim onto the slumbering tiger. Though he doesn't harm Ichigo, the orange head finds himself pinned beneath large paws. With a wide grin, Ichigo licks Shiro's nose. He rarely kisses his family members, as he never liked the hair that got in his mouth, but sometimes he makes exceptions for Shiro… the other hates when Ichigo licks his nose.

"Damn it, Ichi! Stop doin' that!"

"But it's funny when you look all disgusted and stuff."

Shiro bats Ichigo on the head, careful not to hit harder than a pat. When they were growing up, he came very close to injuring Ichigo many times. Yorouchi and Kisuke had to teach him how to hold back when playing with his twin, reminding him countless times that Ichigo is a runt and he can't play like the others. Ichigo, however, toughened up quickly and gave as good as he got. With Shiro's help, he could easily take down a gazelle… yet his heart is too soft to actually kill it.

"Dad's back!" Ichigo smiles. "He said the humans are a threat and there are many of them in their pack."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. But both he and Aizen looked pissed."

Grimmjow frowns and moves away from the twins, heading straight for his parents. He can feel the tension surrounding his mother, the others of their clan inching away from her. Grimmjow's worry begins to build, his first thought being about Ichigo's safety. Aizen's brown gaze catches cyan just as Grimmjow gets near them.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asks. "Is Ichigo going to be okay?"

"Right now, we have reason to believe these humans are either after you… or him."

"… I'll kill them if they touch him!" Grimmjow snarls.

Pantera smacks Grimmjow upside the head, hissing at his outburst. He immediately regrets it. Going up against these humans is foolish and he knows that, he can't take them head on. Men like this are methodical and strategic, you have to kill them on a hunt or you won't stand a chance. Aizen is thinking the same thing, his and Kisuke's orbs already showing the beginnings of a plan coming together.

"Promise me you won't go near them," Pantera growls demandingly. "Promise me right now, Grimmjow! I won't lose my cub to a human's whim!"

"I promise, mom," he murmurs. "I won't go near them. I'll keep Ichigo here with me; we'll stay away from their camp and within range of the clans. I'll make certain of it."

"That isn't as easy as it sounds," Kisuke sighs. "Ichigo is a free spirit; he hates being told to stay put."

"I'll make sure he stays."

Grimmjow can tell he'll have difficulty with it, however he's also aware that between himself and Shiro… Ichigo will do as they say. Besides, the blue haired jaguar is positive he holds more sway with the attractive submissive. Just the way Ichigo curls up beside him is proof of that. The orange headed tiger may not be his species, but Grimmjow can tell if he's pressed to take a mate Ichigo would be his choice. He could be happy with that little tiger… he'll bring it up when all this chaos has ended.

* * *

Okay, just to humor me let's say the felines are capable of understanding human speech. I may mention it later, but right now let's just say it's possible. The quarrel is now over! Leave it to Kisuke and Aizen to have such a stupid argument. Then again... I can see Aizen getting that pissed because of an unintentional insult... and I can see Kisuke unknowingly insulting him. And of course their mates would pretty much rule the roost ;p Keep them in line, women! Lol! XD

Grimm: ... Why is Shiro sulking? *raises brow*

Ichi: I don't know, he's mumbling and I can't catch it all. He was saying something about Vae and punishment or something.

Grimm: He didn't do anything to get punished... did he?

Ichi: With Shiro, I never assume anything. I'm not with him 24/7 anymore, he can get in a lot of trouble within a few short minutes.

Grimm: You seem so sure he did something wrong.

Ichi: It's Shiro, nine times out of ten he **did** do something wrong. I never gamble on the one time he doesn't, that would be stupid.

Vae: He didn't do anything wrong... yet. ;p

Grimm: Then what's his problem?

Vae: He just found out I don't tell him the punishment so he won't think anything of getting into trouble. XD

Ichi: ... Evil. =(

Grimm: Fucking brilliant! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Countdown: **5**

Here we go! Only 5 updates left until you get a new fic! Unfortunately... I haven't worked on that fic lately ^^; Don't worry, I'll figure the rest out eventually. For those of you with questions about this fic... I'll try to answer them as well as I can. Someone asked me about Isshin searching for Ichigo. He's not searching for Ichigo, persay. He's looking for clues on what happened to his wife in case she happened to survive these last nineteen years. He knew she was pregnant, she was heading to join him wherever he was at the time of the accident. I'm sorry I didn't explain that better, that's one of my big problems when I write. Since I know what's going on, I have difficulty remembering to explain it to my readers ^^; That's one of the reasons I need people to read my books before I decide to get them published.

Shiro: That's 'cause yer too eager ta get ta the good stuff!

Ichi: ... What good stuff?

Grimm: The part where I pound you into the nearest flat surface XD

Ichi: 0/0

Grimm: Then again... I have to admit I'm quite eager to get to that part myself =3

Shiro: I just think it's funny that Ichi actually thinks he has say in it all ;p

Ichi: I hate you all so much. *sighs*

Shiro: Ya keep sayin' that... an' we keep ignorin' the fact it has no more steam =D

* * *

Chapter 10

Ichigo is awake the next morning, purring happily at the arm around his waist and the hard body curled behind him. Shiro is across from him, growling in his sleep at the distance of his twin. Carefully, Ichigo scoots away from Grimmjow and snuggles with his brother. The growling stills. Grimmjow, however, wakes at the loss.

"Ichigo?" he mumbles. "What are you doing?"

"Shiro is upset," Ichigo smirks. "He growls in his sleep when he's angry. If I don't stop him, he'll lash out at anyone that gets too close to him. He did that to Shinji once, it took three of the dominant males to pull him off… and my mom. She did most of the work."

Grimmjow frowns, yet gets up to stretch languidly anyway. The den seems much smaller now that there are three tiger clans and a jaguar clan inhabiting it; however it's much more comfortable. Ichigo slips away from Shiro and hurries outside, Grimmjow hot on his tail. The orange head usually heads to the river to bathe if he's awake before Shiro, which doesn't happen often. That's where he heads now, though he didn't expect the company.

"Ichigo, stop," Grimmjow growls. "You're to stay within sight of the clans."

"Why? The humans are at the beach, they won't bother us out here," the other comments innocently. "Besides, I want to bathe in the river. I'm okay as long as you're with me."

"Ichi, I'm not… part of your clan," Grimmjow finishes. "They'll be worried about you and if something happens that I can't stop, they'll blame me. Let's not make more bad blood between our fathers, okay?"

"We'll be fine. I'll only be there long enough to bathe."

With a hesitant groan, Grimmjow gives in. He can finally understand why Aizen never tells Pantera 'no'… it's impossible to deny the pleading eyes you love. He brushes off the thought quickly, racing Ichigo to the river. It's not too far away, so they can get to the den quickly if they need to. The problem is the fact they'd be bringing danger home should they run that way.

Ichigo wades into the cool water, enjoying the chill of the water against the humid air. Grimmjow joins him, cyan pools alert for any threats in the area and ears searching for displaced sounds. The orange headed tiger is smart enough to keep quiet as he washes up, allowing Grimmjow complete silence that will make keeping guard easier. If there's a footstep that shouldn't be near them, the jaguar will hear it with ample time to hide them.

Grimmjow just sits in the water, unmoving and intent as Ichigo ducks under the water to cleanse his hair. Seeing that the other is doing nothing more than finding reprieve from the heat, Ichigo moves closer to wash Grimmjow's still body. Grimmjow purrs quietly as thin fingers are drawn along his skin, the only sign that he's enjoying Ichigo's ministrations. Once they're clean enough, they begin to move away from the water… and a twig snaps. Grimmjow tenses, turning his head to pinpoint the noise. Ichigo doesn't move a muscle, the jaguar keeping himself between the tiger and the direction of the noise. Carefully, he pulls Ichigo back into the water and toward the cattails that group near the other side. The two of them hide within the plants, Ichigo tucked close to Grimmjow as he searches for a safety he only feels with his twin. Grimmjow's eyes are ferocious, brimming with bloodlust at the thought of anyone taking away his tiger.

"Find anything?" someone calls.

"No, I think we may have gone the wrong way."

Ichigo's amber eyes catch sight of two humans, one in glasses and a white coat and the other a burly male with dark skin and curly hair. Ichigo's interest and curiosity are immediately piqued. He moves closer to the edge of the weeds, yet Grimmjow is quick to drag him back. He gives the tiger nothing more than a warning glare and Ichigo wilts beneath him.

"We need to collect whatever remains of those bodies, or we'll never know the identities of those lost here," the bespectacled man sighs as he looks around. "This place gives me the creeps; to have stolen the lives of so many… it's sad."

"No one knew there were survivors of the ship wrecks, Uryu," the larger man comments. "They would've been rescued had people known about this island."

"I'm just glad we can finally give them a proper burial, Chad. It's the least we can do for them. And Isshin seems so broken up about his wife… she was pregnant, you know. It would've been their first child together, a little boy."

The two named Uryu and Chad walk away, Grimmjow keeping Ichigo close to him as they get further out of sight. Once they can't see them anymore, Ichigo is scrambling out of the water and moving toward them. Without a second thought, Grimmjow pounces on the tiger.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he growls.

"To follow them. They look like us," Ichigo comments. "I want to see if there are more like us."

"Not happening! Those humans are dangerous, Ichi! I won't lose you to them!" the jaguar hisses. "Now turn your ass around and head back to the den!"

Ichigo pouts, big pleading amber eyes directed at Grimmjow. It doesn't help him get what he wants, unfortunately. Grimmjow holds Ichigo's safety above his wants, so the tiger is firmly directed back to the den. Their parents aren't very happy with them when they arrive, all four of them glowering heatedly at the cubs. Ducking their heads, Grimmjow and Ichigo head over toward the den's opening to stay out of trouble.

Shiro doesn't leave Ichigo's side the entire afternoon, hissing at anyone that comes too close… no matter what clan they're from. It's a little after lunchtime when things begin to feel eerie for Grimmjow. He's sitting with Ichigo, the orange head snacking on berries that grow near the den, when footsteps sound far too close. The tigers have agreed not to harm the humans if they show no signs of aggression, so the cubs are ushered near the den's opening and Grimmjow's and Ichigo's parents lie close to them. The two scientists step into the clearing absently with the woman and that muscular man with dark hair. The growls of warning are what catch their attention.

"Time to backtrack," Uryu murmurs in fright.

"… Wait," the older scientist comments. "Look at them… they're not all tigers. Those are jaguars. They shouldn't be in the same den; they should have their own separate clans. And over there… those two are leaders. You can tell by the way the tigers are separated into two groups around them. There's more than one pack here. This is extraordinary!"

"Isshin look! Those two… they're human," Uryu gasps.

The man with dark hair turns toward the spot Uryu points, his eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping at the sight of orange locks. The boy is a replica of his mother, beautiful with an unnatural hair color and brilliant amber eyes.

"M-my boy," he utters.

He steps closer to the two humans among felines, gasping when a white tiger leaps between them with a hiss. Shiro bares his fangs, swiping a paw in rage, and Ichigo mewls at him. The tiger looks back to his twin, glaring at the humans once more before backing off. The white creature retreats to Ichigo's side, curling up and draping a paw across Ichigo's back in an attempt to keep him close.

"It would seem these felines raised him," Uryu comments. "I believe we should study them from afar for now, Isshin. Perhaps they'll come to trust us enough to interact with their human cubs."

"Perhaps."

Though he agrees, there's a certain amount of pain in his voice. He stays where they are, ordering the others to erect a small camp there. It's as close as the tigers will allow for now. Ichigo watches curiously as the humans move about, his body trying to gravitate closer and Grimmjow making certain that doesn't happen. It doesn't matter to the young jaguar that their clans have decided against violence, if those humans get within ten feet of his tiger he'll kill them.

Ichigo whines when he's pulled back yet again, his insistent curiosity demanding he interact with the humans that look so much like him. Grimmjow isn't having any of it, though. His actions remind Ichigo of a mate, something their parents catch on to as well. Though Pantera is overjoyed at the interaction, the others are slightly unnerved. They hadn't even thought about combining clans through their cubs before, but it's easy to see Grimmjow isn't going to let Ichigo go easily.

* * *

Treaty! How exciting! XD I do believe in the next chapter, you guys get a bit of GrimmIchi Lemonade! I did promise you a bit, didn't I? ;p Anyway, I need to get back to staring hopelessly at my outlines while my brain remains blank. I should just go back to watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. I love that cartoon! I've been watching it before bed for the last few nights =) It would be so easy to do a crossover between that and Bleach. I actually already had an idea, but I don't think I'm gonna do that. Until next update, everyone! XD

Shiro: I wanna be an Avatar! *whines*

Ichi: I feel sorry for the world you're Avatar for... you'd use your power for evil -.-

Shiro: *dramatic gasp* How could ya say somethin' like that, Aibou? T^T

Grimm: I'm gonna have to agree with him. I know I'd certainly have fun with that much power! =3

Ichi: Idiots. I'm plagued with powerhungry idiots. T^T


	11. Chapter 11

Countdown: **4**

I had a reader review that they knew a way to make this an m-preg. While I love hearing all your ideas on how it's possible, I'm afraid to say I already finished this fic. That's why we have a countdown ;p Anyway, this is the chapter with the wonderful GrimmIchi lemonade you've been waiting for =D Enjoy it, you had to wait 11 chapters just to get to this point ;p

Ichi: I would've been happier had it not happened at all. *pouts*

Grimm: Sure you would've. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Ichi will never get through his denial ;p

Grimm: It doesn't matter, he's all for it when it happens. That's all that counts in my opinion. =3

Ichi: *sulking*

* * *

Chapter 11

Ichigo falls asleep outside with Grimmjow, the humans watching them carefully as the night falls. Once the others are heading for the den, Grimmjow and Shiro deal with Ichigo. Grimmjow gently grips the scruff of his neck and pulls him onto Shiro's back, the white tiger easily lifting his twin and carrying him into the den. Grimmjow follows them, glancing back at the humans with cyan eyes that gleam in the dark unnaturally.

Isshin sees them retreating, trying to draw Grimmjow toward him. He's not stupid, he's studied animals long enough to know that Grimmjow is the dominant and he won't allow Ichigo anywhere near him. Grimmjow sniffs in his direction a moment, keeping between the den's opening and the humans. Isshin doesn't move, so the blue haired jaguar inches closer. He's a few feet away now; from that distance Isshin can see that his canines are sharper than normal. The other has adapted well to the conditions he grew up in, his body built for speed and strong enough to take down a large animal. He's truly a scientific wonder when it comes to evolution.

"What's your name?" Isshin questions.

Grimmjow tilts his head to the side, contemplating whether or not to answer the other. Unlike Ichigo, who was saved a few days after birth, Grimmjow was with his humans long enough to be exposed to the language. He can speak it, though only just, and he understands it just as well as his parents. Unfortunately, getting him to talk isn't going to be as easy as Isshin would like.

"What is your name? I am Isshin," he states.

Grimmjow's eyes are set in a bored expression; his body crouched as it normally is. He'll be damned if they get the jump on him. The other three humans step from the brush, startling Grimmjow. The jaguar snarls as his body drops lower, turning quickly and bounding back into the den. He stops only long enough to glance back at the humans, and then vanishes within the darkness of the den. Ichigo is snoozing by Shiro when he reaches them, both curled near the back of the den. When the jaguar lies beside them, Ichigo immediately gravitates to him. The purring orange headed tiger snuggles close to Grimmjow, hands set against the other's chest and nose nudging just beneath his chin.

"Grimm," Ichigo murmurs. "Are you asleep?"

"I just got here; of course I'm not asleep. What do you need?"

"… We never got to find our mates," he murmurs.

"Yeah, so?"

"… I want you to be my mate. Is that allowed?"

Grimmjow is startled at the confession, pulling away from Ichigo enough to look into amber eyes. The jaguar is excited Ichigo would choose him, yet he realizes they might have trouble being together with their parents' quarrels. Throwing caution to the wind, Grimmjow licks the tip of Ichigo's nose and grins widely. This is his mate, this feline belongs to him and is his to protect… amongst other things.

"I don't know if it's allowed or not," he admits, "But I don't care. You're the mate I want."

Ichigo smiles, purring happily as he makes himself comfortable against Grimmjow. Shiro, on the other hand, glowers at the jaguar taking his twin away. Grimmjow catches his look, sending an apologetic glance to the tiger. He doesn't mean to steal Ichigo's attention from Shiro. It's quite obvious Shiro hadn't expected Ichigo to find a mate, because he certainly wouldn't be able to stand Ichigo leaving for another clan. With a sigh, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Ichigo wakes early the next morning, intent on his usual bath in the river. He notices that one of the jaguars has cozied up to Shiro, a white one with a hint of silver in its fur. Ichigo remembers his name to be Gin, the only white jaguar aside from Pantera. Carefully, he gets away from Grimmjow and weaves through the many bodies to the den's entrance. Grimmjow is awake almost immediately, sitting up and searching for Ichigo. At the sight of the other exiting the den, he rushes to get to him.

Ichigo stares at the human across the way, tilting his head curiously before moving closer. It's the man with glasses, looks close to Ichigo's age from what the other could tell, and he smells wonderful. The scent of lavender is thick around him, drawing Ichigo like a moth to flame. The other watches him carefully, staying still and whispering to the others without facing them. Just as they're gathering to interact with Ichigo, Grimmjow is racing out of the den. He snarls at the humans viciously, turning to face Ichigo. With a hiss and a smack to the back of the head, Grimmjow bites Ichigo's neck and shoulder junction to show his dominance. With a mewl and a petulant glower, Ichigo heads to the river with Grimmjow.

"Why did you do that?" he whines in the waters. "I didn't do anything wrong and neither did they."

"They're dangerous; I don't want you around them when I'm not there."

"I can take care of myself."

"That may be, but it's my job to protect my mate. If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself," Grimmjow murmurs. "Just… stay beside me, okay?"

Ichigo sighs but nods anyway, allowing Grimmjow to wash him up. He loves those strong hands on his body, purring loudly and leaning back into Grimmjow's larger frame. The blue haired man wraps his arms around Ichigo, grinning at how natural it feels to hold his new mate. The scent of his chosen partner is addictive, arousing him easily, and Ichigo gasps at the feel of Grimmjow's stiff member against his backside. The orange headed tiger moans quietly, pushing against Grimmjow's hard sex in need. Modesty has never been a large lesson within the wild there, so Grimmjow bends Ichigo over the edge of the river eagerly. He shifts their loincloths to get to Ichigo's entrance, pushing his member against the tight hole carefully. He doesn't want to harm Ichigo and this is most likely going to hurt. Ichigo whimpers at the size being forced into him, tears building in the corners of his eyes. After much patience and slow movement, Grimmjow is settled completely within Ichigo. The water helped, yet he stills himself so the other can get used to him.

"M-move," Ichigo forces out.

Carefully, Grimmjow pulls out and pushes back in. In only a couple thrusts, he locates Ichigo's sweet spot. The other shivering in pleasure as he cries out, his arms collapsing beneath him so he lays flat on the bank. The pain finally receded, Grimmjow picks up his pace. His hips slam into Ichigo almost punishing, fingers digging into the other's skin. Ichigo mewls, pushing back onto Grimmjow's large shaft in desperation.

"Oh, Grimm," Ichigo pants. "It's so… good! Ah! Please… m-more."

Grimmjow growls, hitting Ichigo's spot harder. The water sloshes around them, the activities growing more frantic and wild. Grimmjow is so close, yet he can't cum without pleasuring his mate first. With a slight frown, he moves his hands and brushes Ichigo's arousal on accident. The response he gets surprises him, Ichigo tightening even more around him before he orgasms. The vice grip Ichigo's velvety insides take on Grimmjow's shaft is almost painful, the other burying his sex deep and roaring his release. Ichigo shivers as he's filled past the brim; Grimmjow's semen rushing back toward him it's so excessive. Dazed and completely sated, Grimmjow pulls out of Ichigo. An arm around the orange headed tiger's waist tugs him backward to rest against him.

"Wow," Ichigo breathes out. "That was wonderful!"

"Mm… That was just round one."

Ichigo stills and turns to look at Grimmjow, the heat in those cyan orbs is unbelievable. Ichigo knows at that moment that he's helped Grimmjow release a beast he should've run from. He's bent over one more time, squeaking in surprise as Grimmjow drapes his body over Ichigo's back. Before he can thrust into his mate again, the humans head their way. Grimmjow's arousal dies in the face of threat to his lover. Ichigo is pushed back behind him, the orange head slipping beneath the water before resurfacing.

The humans, unaware that this is where the two retreated to, stop at the sound of Grimmjow's snarl. The blue haired jaguar lifts himself from the waters, crouched and ready to attack if need be. Ichigo follows him after fixing his loincloth, staying behind his mate. Though they want to try talking to them, it's not difficult to tell they interrupted something. Especially with Ichigo limping and Grimmjow's bits hanging out. They watch as Grimmjow turns slightly to address Ichigo, snarling and roaring quietly. Ichigo merely nods and heads toward the den, the larger male backing away from the humans before following his mate. They're expecting Shiro to be waiting for them again; however that's not what they find. Their parents seem iffy about the scent of Grimmjow on Ichigo, yet they say nothing. Grimmjow takes this as a good sign, grinning widely as he scoots closer to Ichigo. They curl up near the den, the humans returning just in time for the hunt to be brought home.

* * *

There we have it! Poor Grimm, interrupted before he could release all his frustration. On the other hand... Ichigo's rather lucky the humans came upon them. Oh well, there will be other times. As for me, I have to work on my outlines again today ^^; I tried yesterday, I got a tiny bit done, but really... I didn't get as much finished as I wanted. Maybe today will be better.

Ichi: Mercy! Finally! XD

Grimm: Yeah, once. Big whoop. We both know she likes me better and she'll punish you later with fantastic and mindblowing sex. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Never understood why ya didn' take ta that kind a punishment, Aibou. I would've fuckin' loved it.

Grimm: Just goes to show you, he's not 100% male. What male in their right mind wouldn't love sex as punishment?

Ichi: I'm leaving, I'm not about to sit here and listen to you guys questioning my gender. =(


	12. Chapter 12

Countdown: **3**

Great news everyone! Bleach Bait is now finished! And for those of you passed out from lack of oxygen (I told you not to hold your breath, didn't I) I am now working on Hunter! I just reread it yesterday to get a feel for where I left off. =D I know, so exciting ;p Anyway, Bleach Bait is just awaiting the end of Tiger to be posted! XD Don't be too harsh, okay? I know it won't be as good as my other ones ^^; I've also realized my Avatar kick may be more an obsession like my Bleach one ;p Not as bad though, Bleach kicks Avatar's ass in the obsession department. I found this out yesterday. I got a cute little bunny and the first name that popped into my head was... Pantera! Lmao! Then I was goign to call it Grimm (she's white with blue eyes), but I remembered what happened to my sweet little Maenad when I named her. Use extreme caution when naming a pet something from Greek Mythology! Anyway, Katara was my first Avatar choice... then possibly Suki... but I decided I liked Korra the most! XD I've yet to watch that one, I'm still on Book 3 of the Last Airbender.

Shiro: ... Ya didn' even consider my name? T^T

Ichi: Come on, Shiro, you were pissed when you got turned into a kitten. What makes you think you'd like being a bunny?

Vae: I'm pretty sure it's a girl anyway... I think. The pet shop didn't know either. ^^;

Grimm: Ah, hence Pantera being your first choice.

Vae: Exactly!

Ichi: ... So... Why name it Grimm?

Vae: I'm also a Grimm fan! You know, Grimm's fairytales? ;p They have a show called Grimm out! If I called Korra that, I'd be killing two birds with one stone!

Grimm: I'm no fluffy bunny, but if it makes you happy...

Vae: Awe, Grimm... You're my favorite suck-up! XD

* * *

Chapter 12

It's been three days and Grimmjow's patience has begun to fray. The humans have taken a high interest in Ichigo, one the jaguar could do without. He isn't alone, however, as Shiro isn't very happy about it either. The two have teamed up to keep the young tiger away from the humans watching him. Unfortunately, Ichigo is seriously hard to keep from doing what he wants. Right now, for example, Grimmjow is diverting the humans' attention… while Shiro lies on top of his little twin.

"Shiro! I'm not kidding; get your fat ass off me!" Ichigo cries out as he flails. "I can't breathe! You need to go on a fucking diet!"

"Oi! Don' go hurtin' my feelin's 'cause we don' want ya 'round them humans," the white tiger huffs. "'Sides, ya could do wit a little less meat on yer bones yerself."

"I'm not fat, you asshole!"

"See? It don' feel good does it?"

Ichigo growls at the other. He knows Shiro is just teasing him to piss him off, but it works so well. He didn't expect to be kept prisoner beneath his brother's weight, yet five feet from the humans he's tossed backward by Grimmjow… and sat on by Shiro. Ichigo wiggles a bit more, just so he can crane his neck and see what's going on. Grimmjow is pacing around the camp, growling when they come too close and staying just near enough they want to intermingle with him. Grimmjow moves closer to the woman, sniffing her lightly and sneezing at her scent of roses.

"Careful, Orihime, he's dangerous," Uryu comments warily. "He's not a submissive feline like the orange haired one, he's extremely territorial. He'll harm you if you move the wrong way."

"I'll be careful," she says with a smile. "Besides, he seems more volatile to you guys than to me."

Grimmjow frowns and moves closer, reaching out and licking her hand. The action has a snarl sounding from Ichigo, so the jaguar moves back. He can get away with being vicious to the men, but they won't like if Ichigo gets jealous enough to harm their woman. Once more their attention is turned to the tiger beneath Shiro, those amber eyes glowing with anger and jealousy as he stares at Orihime. Grimmjow purrs at the response, moving toward the twins to lay with his mate. Before he can get too close, however, he's stopped by Isshin. Isshin has been trying tirelessly for the past three days to teach Grimmjow and Ichigo how to speak, actually making progress. It helps that Grimmjow already knows how and Ichigo is a fast learner, though.

"Speak with me, please," Isshin comments. "Tell me… what do you call your leader?"

"Dad," Grimmjow states in a smooth baritone wrapped around a growl.

"What name were you given?"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes at the repeated question, the dark haired man having been asking at least five times for the last three days. He hasn't given him anything other than short answers that mean nothing. He calls the leader 'dad', he calls his mate 'mine'… stupid things that never give a straight answer. It infuriates the human to say the least. Ichigo is another story. He loves to chatter and would gladly answer every question given him if Grimmjow and Shiro didn't intervene.

"I want to play with the humans," Ichigo frowns. "Let me up!"

"Grimmjow?" Shiro questions.

"I'm here, let him up," the other sighs in relent. "Ichigo, don't get too close or you'll end up right back where you started."

The orange headed tiger grins happily when Shiro's weight is lifted, scratching at the ground before bolting for Grimmjow. He's learned that as long as he keeps Grimmjow between himself and the humans, it's easier to get closer to them. Ichigo does this, scooting them nearer a little at a time. Isshin takes advantage of this, crouching down to get to their level with a wide grin that reminds Grimmjow of Ichigo.

"Hello, boy," Isshin smiles. "Have you come to talk with me?"

"Yes. I like to talk with Isshin."

"The white tiger is very protective of you…"

"Shiro is my twin," Ichigo smiles proudly. "He loves me and takes care of me, because I am a runt and get hurt easily."

"Is that what you think? That's you're a runt tiger?" Uryu wonders in shock.

"I am… mommy said so."

Grimmjow doesn't like the direction this conversation is going, so he grips the nape of Ichigo's neck and squeezes carefully. Ichigo has learned this is his signal for 'enough'. Though he's confused as to why he's given this signal, Ichigo backs away from the humans and follows Grimmjow to the den. Before he leaves, however, he stops and looks back at the confused humans.

"My mate says I have to leave now," Ichigo explains. "He does not like you. He said you are dangerous and he does not want me around you. But I might talk to you later… if he lets me."

Before they can question him further, Grimmjow nudges Ichigo forward. The orange headed tiger runs and pounces on Shiro, the two rolling along the ground and Ichigo laughing in joy. Once they're back on their feet, Shiro chases Ichigo in a circle. Grimmjow watches for a moment, yet turns to the humans with a heated scowl.

"You leave my mate alone," he hisses. "Ichigo is mine, not yours. I don't know what you want with him, but I won't have you taking him from me!"

"… You can speak just fine," Uryu gasps in surprise.

"Unlike my mate, I know I'm adopted," Grimmjow growls. "Don't you ever unravel his world by telling him that! He'll be devastated and lost if you mention it. I'll fucking kill you if you hurt him like that!"

"He's my son," Isshin frowns. "I want to take him home with me."

"And what? Try to incorporate him into a world of humans, loud noises, and prejudice? Real smart idea," the jaguar scoffs. "He's safe here, he knows this place. He doesn't know you, he doesn't know the first thing about your world, and I won't let you ruin this life for him! He's not your son; he hasn't been since the day he was born. He belongs to the tigers, it's the only family he knows… it's the only one he'll _ever_ know."

Isshin frowns as he stands up, affronted by Grimmjow's attitude and apparent secrecy. He knows he should be happy the smart feline raised male even allows him contact with his son, yet the dark haired scientist wants more. He's searched for his wife's body for so long, lamenting her death for nineteen years now, and to find out his son is still alive and well… It's just unbelievable! His child fought to survive from the day he was born and made it! Now he's facing a vicious man that tells him he won't allow Isshin to take his child home.

"He deserves to know what he is."

"He's a tiger," Grimmjow states firmly. "And I'm a jaguar. That's what we are, what we'll always be. Don't try and change that."

Grimmjow turns to leave after that, sending one last baleful glare over his shoulder. The jaguar doesn't like this whole set-up; it grinds on his nerves horribly. With a sigh, he searches out Ichigo, who's splashing in the river with Shiro. The blue haired male sits and watches his lover with a content sigh, his chest swelling with pride and love.

"Grimm! Grimm, come play with us!" Ichigo calls with a purr.

"Coming, baby," he answers.

Grimmjow joins the twins in the river, enjoying a little family time while the clans relax at the den. He knows their parents have been increasingly worried about the humans speaking to Ichigo and Grimmjow… more Ichigo's parents than his. Pantera told him earlier on where he came from, mainly because she wasn't certain Grimmjow would remember his human clan. Ichigo has no such memories, plucked from his deceased mother's arms only days after birth. The orange head's whole world is built around the fact he's a tiger… he wouldn't survive the blow the truth may take.

* * *

There we have it! One more chapter and only three to go! XD I'm happy to say I have someone looking over my book, so I'll be able to publish it soon... hopefully ;p I think I may work on my outlines today! I'm getting somewhere at least with them =) Hunter... That may take a while. I know where i want to end up, but the path to that point isn't exactly built with neon lights ^^; I'll get there eventually, I promise. Just be aware I may not post for a bit if this takes longer than Bleach Bait takes to get up completely.

Ichi: Don't worry, she'll figure it out. =)

Grimm: You're a bit happy at the moment... Why? *suspicious frown*

Ichi: I'm liking Bleach Bait! It just may be my favorite!

Shiro & Grimm: *jawdrop*

Ichi: What? I can like her fics, too. =(

Shiro: *hands on Grimm's shoulders* Grimm-kitty... I fear fer our sanity in this upcomin' fic. T^T

Grimm: For once, I in complete agreement with you. T^T


	13. Chapter 13

Countdown: **2**

I've watched all of Avatar: The Last Airbender and finished Legend of Korra book 1. I have to say... Legend of Korra is a let down. I was very disappointed in it. Maybe it's because it was too modern and the characters weren't as good as the first ones, or it might be because I was so attached to the first characters it saddened me to know they all died. I did notice, however, that Zuko's grandson sounded exactly like him. Which was funny, because he looked like he should've had a deeper voice or something ;p Anyway! That's all beside the point. I might write a short cross-over, I'm not exactly positive... if I do, I'll have to work around the plot before Aang defeats the Fire Lord. I might start when they're at the Western Air Temple with Zuko or something.

Shiro: I like Azula... she's hot. Literally ;p

Ichi: I've noticed you two share similar personality traits. =(

Grimm: Look on the bright side, Kitten! If we do go there, perhaps Shiro will choose to stay! =D

Ichi: ... I'll pack my bags.

* * *

Chapter 13

Ichigo needs to hunt; he's going stir-crazy in the den with so many new faces. Grimmjow is with him and Shiro is trailing behind them, both ready to help Ichigo defuse a bit of tension… he's so dangerous when frustrated. Unfortunately, the humans are following to see how the two manage a hunt without the needed claws and fangs. The orange head is roaming the grasses, just leaping about to work off some irritation, and Grimmjow's eyes are pinned to his every movement.

"You're sure letting him hunt is gonna kill that stress?" he asks Shiro in worry.

"Oh yeah, he's a great hunter… long as he don' gotta kill it himself," the white tiger comments. "Ya can do it this time; I ain't in the mood ta wash blood outta my mouth. 'Sides, I'm one bath 'way from a hairball."

Grimmjow chuckles at Shiro's look of disgust, locating Ichigo once more as he crouches. The orange head's shoulders wiggle a bit, ready to pounce, so the other two felines duck down to join him. On the other side of the brush, a herd of gazelle graze. Amber eyes stare intently at a small male, not a baby and not quite as big as the others. In all actuality, Ichigo just needs to chase something. Since he needs to chase, Kisuke thought it best to send him out for lunch. Killing two birds with one stone, as he put it to the worried parents.

"Got yer target?" Shiro questions quietly.

"Yes."

"What ya waitin' fer? Tell us what ta do."

"Wait here," Ichigo mutters. "If I need help, you'll know. Right now… I just want to chase."

Shiro shrugs uncaringly, lying down to watch his twin, and Grimmjow stays crouched. He's not about to relax when Ichigo's running into the midst of a herd, especially when he knows they're likely to panic and injure him. Ichigo crouches a bit lower, bursting from the brush when his target migrates a few feet from him. The herd scatters, Ichigo ignoring all others as he chases down his target.

"Go, Ichi!" Shiro roars happily.

The gazelle he's chasing makes a sharp turn that would have any normal person taking a tumble, yet Ichigo slides only just as he changes direction. Panic has settled in most of the others, as they knows Ichigo well enough to know he chooses one target and stays with it… they keep their eyes peeled for Shiro, though. He doesn't care who he kills as long as he gets to kill someone. The victim stops abruptly, pulling its back feet in to kick Ichigo in the head. Grimmjow moves to help him, but Ichigo slides into a crouch that ducks the blow. His momentum carries him beneath the gazelle, stopping him in front of the creature. The gazelle rises on its back feet this time, crashing the front down on Ichigo. Ichigo rolls out of the way, satisfied with the chase and ready to take down his target. He circles around to the back, leaping onto the gazelle's back and digging his teeth into its neck as an anchor. His canines are sharper than usual, but not like Grimmjow's. He can't hit an artery and has trouble holding on. The best he can do is shift his weight enough to throw the gazelle off balance. Grimmjow runs forward to help out, seeing that Ichigo's about finished with his play… and is now just drawing it out so he doesn't have to end the creature he's caught. He pounces on the downed gazelle, ripping open their stomach with a hand of claws and digging his sharp canines viciously into their neck. It twitches and stills, warm blood trickling onto Ichigo as it gushes from the artery hit. Shiro is mainly there to drag the kill back, his excuse for keeping tabs on his brother.

"Good job, Ichi!" Shiro grins. "That was one a yer best hunts yet!"

"I still feel bad for killing it," Ichigo mumbles.

"You didn't, I did," Grimmjow comments easily. "And we have to eat, so I don't feel bad at all."

The orange head nods, always having to force himself to see reason on that. They do have to eat and if they didn't pick it off another animal would've. Shiro drags the kill back, glaring at the humans hatefully as he passes them. Ichigo and Grimmjow stop by a small pond to wash the blood off them, the humans waiting there for them. Isshin is staring openly at Grimmjow's mouth and hand; stunned he could do such damage and be so gentle with his mate.

"That was amazing," Uryu says to Chad. "Did you see how easily he killed that gazelle?"

"I'm surprised the other could chase it down," Chad offers.

"It's obvious the smaller one doesn't like killing," Orihime murmurs. "Maybe there's hope for him yet when we take him home with us."

Ichigo perks up at this, head tilting in question as he turns his attention to the humans. This is the first he's heard of their plans, though he doesn't understand them completely. He's not home at the moment; maybe they're just going to take him back to the den.

"Home?" he asks. "To momma? I know how to get home, it is over that way."

"No, feline," Isshin sighs. "We want you to visit our world… of humans."

"Why? This is my home, I belong with my mate."

"You're human, child," the scientist says abruptly and without heed to Grimmjow's growl. "You're not a jaguar, you're human!"

"I know I am not a jaguar," Ichigo laughs brightly. "I am a tiger! Grimmjow is a jaguar."

Before they can protest Ichigo's warped thinking, which is spot on in his opinion, Grimmjow leaps between them with an enraged snarl. Ichigo is innocent enough he's spared their lives… for now. Once the other figures out the extent of what the humans say, that might be another thing entirely. Grimmjow may just have to kill them in their sleep. He leads Ichigo away hurriedly, glowering over his shoulder and trying to figure out what he'll say to Ichigo's parents about this encounter.

Ichigo sits with Grimmjow as he eats dinner, his thoughts swarming around the conversation with the humans earlier. He does look like them, but they act so much different… and they talk funny. Grimmjow nudges him gently, trying to get him to eat the food in front of him. Ichigo's been distant and thoughtful today, one of which Grimmjow doesn't like in the least.

"Eat your dinner, love," Grimmjow murmurs against Ichigo's ear.

"I'm sorry," the tiger sighs. "I've just been… Grimmjow, are we human? Momma always said I was a runt; she wouldn't lie to me would she? If I'm human, she would've had to of known."

"Eat first, we'll talk later."

Ichigo pouts, yet goes back to his dinner. Grimmjow had told Kisuke and Yorouchi about the confrontation earlier; however they've yet to figure out how to handle the questions that would eventually come. Ichigo's always been extremely curious, after all. Now that he's begun to ask, the jaguar can do nothing but mentally beg the tigers to make a decision.

"Ichigo, your father and I want to speak with you," Yorouchi says softly.

"Thank god!" Grimmjow comments in relief. "He started asking me shit and I didn't know what to say!"

The questioning look they're given is almost heartbreaking, so innocent and trusting… just like the day Yorouchi carried him in to introduce him to Kisuke. The two decided that day that Ichigo would be a tiger, nothing more and nothing less. He's a part of their clan, he's their cub, and they never wanted him to feel any less of himself because he was adopted and human. They wanted Ichigo to be treated like the rest of the cubs.

"What's this about, momma?" he purrs.

"Baby, we haven't been completely honest with you," she sighs. "I never wanted you to judge yourself based on the truth, you will always be my little cub and you will always belong with our clan… but… you were born to a human woman who was brutally murdered the day I found you."

"… I _am_ human," Ichigo frowns. "But… why didn't you tell me? What am I supposed to do now? Do I go with them like they want me to? I… I'm so confused."

"You are a tiger," Grimmjow frowns. "Just because you were born to a human doesn't mean anything! You were raised a tiger, they have been your family since the day the humans left you to die!"

Ichigo snuggles close to his mate, a storm growing in his amber pools. So much confusion and curiosity is boiling to a point that makes him feel as though he wants to explode. Shiro is just beside him, eyes sharp and angry even as he scoots closer to Ichigo. No matter what they're told, Ichigo will always be his little brother. He's been with Ichigo since they were born, he'll be damned if those humans tear apart their happy little world… which is most likely what they're going to do.

* * *

Drama! Whatever will they do now? You have two chapters to find out ;p Now for updates of another sort! I've yet to start finishing up 'Hunter', I've started the prologue of 'Asylum of the Damned' as well =) Unfortunately, Kisuke goes by the name 'Micheal Kalapos' in the beginning. I didn't mean to make it confusing, but that's how it happens in my book and I couldn't think of any other name for him. I hope you guys don't mind, I'll continue to write that Micheal is Kisuke in the author notes if you'd like =) On another note, I've discovered that my precious bunny, Korra, is a super ninja bunny! No matter how well we fix up her cage, she manages to slip out between the bars ^^; I love her so much ;p

Shiro: Rabbit stew! Rabbit Stew! XD

Vae: *evil glare complete with background lightening* Korra is my precious baby bunny! I will _destroy_ you if you hurt her!

Shiro: ... I favor chicken anyway. T^T

Vae: That's what I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Countdown: **1**

Sorry all those awaiting Hunter, but there's a new line up (I finally figured out titles for the fics I've yet to post). ^^; The new line up is: **Born to the Shadows, College Diva, High Seas Mayhem, Hunter, Jail Bird, and Lust: the Unleashed Sin**. While my life sucks majorly, I hope to brighten yours with the new fics. As I mentioned before, Tiger has only one more update and then I'll start posting 'Bleach Bait'. Enjoy the update.

Shiro: I say we kill Isshin in Tiger! He deserves it fer tryin' ta take 'way my baby brother! DX

Grimm: I'm with you!

Ichi: *menacing scowl*

Shiro & Grimm: ... uh... let's go find something to do. =(

* * *

Chapter 14

Isshin is sitting with the others, contemplating whether or not to attempt speaking to the little tiger again. Grimmjow has been especially aggressive lately and Ichigo sees nothing wrong with his ill mood toward the humans. Shiro, too, has almost mauled them. It would seem the two are making good on Grimmjow's threat. He's shaken from his musings when Ichigo scampers over and sits down.

"Grimmjow said you are my human father," Ichigo comments.

"Yes, I am. You never told me your name."

"I am Ichigo," he states. "Grimmjow is my mate. He said you want to take me away from here… but I cannot go. My family is here, I do not know how to live in your world… I belong here. I am sorry."

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?"

"Kisuke is my daddy and Yorouchi is my momma, Shiro is my brother, I am a tiger, and that is my family. I thought about it very hard last night, I kept Grimmjow awake for a long time because he was afraid he would wake up and I would not be here anymore… he and my family are all I need. I am happy here."

Isshin frowns, yet nods his understanding. Ichigo probably wouldn't be happy within a world of greedy humans. He's the caring type, the one that wants to save everyone… he'd be taken advantage of or killed in the middle of helping another. On the brighter side, it would seem the other has an exponential knowledge of the animals here. His insight could open new doors in the group's studies.

"Isshin?" Uryu calls as he watches Ichigo walk away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I would like to erect a lab here, just a small one with living quarters. This place is ripe with questions I'd like to answer… And I would like to stay near my son."

"Of course. I'll call in the request," the raven smirks. "This island is a graveyard of shipwrecks; it would be in our best interests to get people here anyway. As long as we live around the animals, we should be fine. It'll be good to save more lives before they fall to the elements and wildlife."

"Yes, yes it would. I don't want more people losing their loved ones when it could be prevented."

The raven nods and heads to the beach. Their people are still waiting there, eager to explore and take in the sights. One call as a quick survey, via the packs in the den, and they can start building their lodgings… but first, Isshin wants to make sure it's okay with the felines. They're already upset with him; it wouldn't do to make enemies of his child's family.

"Excuse me, Grimmjow?" he calls out.

The jaguar in question turns to regard the man, joining him near the campsite they've been staying at. Grimmjow was overjoyed when Ichigo told him he had no intention of leaving this island, which means he'll be slightly nicer when dealing with the humans.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I want to speak with the clan leaders," the scientist comments. "I have a request to make of them."

Grimmjow thinks on it a moment, and then turns with a roar. It doesn't take long and the leaders of each clan are moving toward them. Aizen and Pantera sit with Grimmjow, Kisuke and Yorouchi beside them, and Byakuya lies down with Kurotsuchi at his side. Isshin looks at them all before nodding in greeting.

"Please tell them I wish to build a small lab here. I want to live here with my team and study the small world this island has created," Isshin explains. "I would also like to be here in case of another shipwreck… the people who were stranded here before could've survived had we known they were here. If I stay, I can help save many lives. They'll get back home to their families like mine could not."

There's a ruckus between the felines, Grimmjow watching with half-lidded eyes. At first, Isshin is afraid he'll get attacked. Once they start settling, however, he begins to relax. Ichigo and Shiro are wandering over now, the orange head standing to stretch his legs. Though he spent a long time crouched like the felines, both he and Grimmjow were taught to walk on two feet. Kisuke thought it would be practical in case they needed to reach something the felines couldn't… which came in handy the time the gorillas needed a certain cliff side flower. Ichigo still keeps a hand on Shiro's back, however, and immediately shrinks down into a crouch to cuddle with Grimmjow.

"What's going on?" Isshin asks.

"Kisuke and my father have agreed with Byakuya," Grimmjow comments. "They're tired of finding humans washing up onto the island only to die. They've no quarrel with the human race, they don't mind you staying to save what you can. But only you and your team. Kurotsuchi is afraid your men with weapons will get too comfortable here. No matter their skill, they can't survive here without us watching over them. This island is meant for the wild, no human can survive without being raised here. And if they start killing off the animals here… we will eradicate them. There can be no truce without trust."

"Agreed. I just wanted them to choose where we will build. I don't want to invade anyone's territory and I would like to keep as close to the shore as possible without getting in everyone's way."

There's another bout of growling and mewls, the two women batting at the men in impatience. Ichigo hisses, moving from beside Grimmjow to behind him, and Shiro snarls as he scoots away from the squabbling adults. It takes a little while longer to get them settled this time, Grimmjow waiting calmly as he had before. Once they're finished, he glances at Isshin.

"Ichigo is now my mate and I stand to inherit the jaguar clan," he comments. "Since our territory is small and our clans have gotten used to staying as a group, my father offers his land to you and your clan. The beach is closer to us, but we survey the lands regularly and can tell you if we find anything. You'll be at the center territory, able to interact with all the clans you wish to study. It's the perfect spot for you. No one ever entered the jaguar territory, especially when our prey migrates into this territory."

"Please, thank your father for me."

"He can understand you just fine," Grimmjow smirks. "Humans aren't new to them."

Ichigo is happy these humans have decided on staying long term, as he likes their company and they're fun to play with when he's allowed. Isshin, satisfied with their talk, bids them 'goodbye' and stands to leave. His feet take him toward the beach and Grimmjow has to block Ichigo from following.

"Why?" Ichigo frowns.

"Let him talk with his clan," Grimmjow comments. "Right now, we have to deal with ours."

"Our parents are the clan leaders."

"For now, yes," Grimmjow agrees. "However, you and I will be the jaguar clan leaders eventually. Mother will want to groom you for it, which means we are included in their inner workings."

Although he's hesitant about it, Ichigo trusts Grimmjow. If his mate thinks he needs to deal with jaguar clan, then he'll bite his lip for now and do so. The felines retire to the den, deciding to go over the new development with the rest of their clans. Shiro watches as Ichigo looks between the jaguar group with Grimmjow and the tiger group with his parents, confused as to which way he should go now that he's found a mate.

"Go wit yer mate," he mumbles. "Ya can sleep wit us later, 'kay?"

"But… you're my family."

"An' now so is he. Ya just gotta learn how ta spend time wit both."

Ichigo sighs and joins Grimmjow, though he sends an uncertain glance toward his twin. He catches sight of the white jaguar he knows to be Gin, that one following Shiro to the tigers. Apparently, the two have a little thing going on between them. Ichigo scratches his head at that, as they're both dominant from what he can tell… maybe they'll take turns or something. Grimmjow catches his look and smirks, pulling him to sit in front of him. The orange headed tiger listens as Aizen and Pantera relay the news, the jaguars answering with groans of annoyance. Ichigo growls at the nearest one, swapping at them in irritation. Surprisingly, they back down immediately at the temperamental reaction. Ichigo glances to Grimmjow, who's glancing away innocently. Apparently, he's a far more dangerous creature than Shiro can be. Ichigo grins widely at the thought, as he managed to garner the attention of a more than capable dominant. He kisses Grimmjow and leans back into him, relishing in the brightness of their future.

* * *

That's not the end yet, there's an afterword. I think you'll all enjoy it, it's sort of cute at the end ;p

Shiro: I hate cute. =(

Ichi: No one asked you.

Shiro: They don' need ta, my opinion comes free! XD

Ichi: Yeah... I know... I hear it ALL the time. *sighs in irritation*


	15. Chapter 15

Countdown: **0**

Okay, readers, this is it. This is the last chapter. This request is officially over! I'll take requests now. You have to send them via PM though, or I won't put them on my list. Sorry. =( Anyway, it may take me some time, but I'll get to them. I promise. I'll also try to write them in the order requested. =D I do so love free reign, just so you know ;p If you have anything you want to happen, add it in the request and I'll work around it! I'm working on 'Born to the Shadows' right now, but since it's a request I'll try to post both. Well... I suppose I'll be posting it with 'Bleach Bait' ^^; Either way, you'll be getting twice the yaoi goodness! XD I love yaoi goodness!

Shiro: *throw hands in air cheering* ME TOO! XD

Grimm: It depends on the characters. I'm more apt to enjoy me fucking Ichi as opposed to others. =3

Ichi: *hangs head* Someone kill me now. T^T

Vae: You're not that lucky, Ichi. We all love to torment you too much! =D

* * *

Chapter 15: Afterword

Almost an entire year has passed on their little island paradise. Ichigo has become great friends with Nelliel of the jaguars and all the humans that came with Isshin, however he's rarely ever seen without Grimmjow or Shiro. As it is, he's hanging out with Rukia and her mate Renji… who happens to be Byakuya's second in command. The fiery tiger has grown quickly on Ichigo; though Rukia doesn't allow him to pick on the other like he does those of their clan… she does enough of that for both of them.

"It stormed really badly the last few days," Rukia comments as they walk toward the beach.

"There might be some large fish on the beach," Renji states eagerly. "It'll be a nice change from the typical dinner. Hey, Ichigo, how did the humans pull through? Byakuya said you and Shiro went to check on them this morning while Grimmjow was hunting."

"Oh, yeah. They pulled through with little to no damage."

"That's great!"

The trio step onto the beach, gasping in shock at what they see. There, walking the sands dazed and confused, is a group of humans. They're sopping wet, calling out to others of their clan. Children are crying as they sit in the white sands, women are in hysterics looking for children, and the few men with them are trying their hardest to get some sort of control. Ichigo sighs and carefully heads down to greet them.

"Rukia, you're the fastest," he states. "Go tell Grimmjow and Shiro what happened. Renji, come with me but stay civil. I don't know how they'll react to a… uh… wild boy, as Uryu calls me."

"Got it."

Rukia darts off through the brush to locate Grimmjow, Renji sticking close to the orange headed tiger. The people on the beach gasp at the sight, backing away cautiously as the two males approach. Ichigo is standing upright now, trying to seem less intimidating in hopes of gaining trust.

"Hello," Ichigo says softly. "Are you all okay? Is everyone in your group present?"

"W-who are you?" a larger man asks as he shields the others.

"My name is Ichigo, I live here," he answers with a friendly smile. "I know where the scientists live if you'd like shelter. They built a lab here to study the wildlife, but also to house stranded humans who get shipwrecked. They'll phone in to the government and have you back home in no time!"

"Y-you're tiger…"

"Renji won't hurt you, I promise. He's just here to protect me while my mate is hunting," Ichigo states. "Now, is everyone here? I can get my clan to help you track down the others if you need."

"There are five lost at sea, I don't know if they were washed up or not. We would appreciate the help."

"Of course! Just give me a moment to call on my clan."

Ichigo and Renji move back toward the trees, a roar sounding a moment later that startles those on the shore. When Ichigo returns, it's with his mate and a large amount of fierce felines. Ichigo and Grimmjow have slowly been taking over the jaguar clan, who are determined to draw Ichigo into their family. Whenever the orange head calls, they immediately answer along with the tigers.

"What's the problem?" a golden-eyed jaguar named Szayel wonders.

"We have to locate five humans," Ichigo remarks. "They haven't found them yet and don't know if they washed ashore or not. How about I go this way with the tigers and Grimmjow can take the jaguars that way?"

"How about you stay put and let our fastest runners look for them with our best trackers?" Grimmjow frowns. "That'll be the easiest plan of attack, don't you think?"

"… Fine."

"You heard my bitch," Grimmjow smirks. "Group up however you want, just get your asses out there and find those humans. Send the runner back here to inform us before you make contact with them, they'll likely think you're trying to eat them if we're not there."

The humans watch in amazement as the blue haired man growls and snarls at the felines, the cats breaking off into groups and racing along the shore in both directions. Grimmjow and Ichigo attempt to gather those already there, hoping to get them to Isshin without too much trouble. They learn the leader's name is Kariya, that their ship had been capsized during the storm.

"Ichigo, the rest of their group has been spotted down the way," Rukia calls as she hurries over.

She had joined Renji's group, which consisted of them and a few jaguars. Grimmjow sends the tiger to call back the second group, joining Ichigo in gathering the rest of the humans. Though they're uncertain about these two, the humans agree to follow the clan leaders to the lab.

"That one is Kisuke and his mate is Yorouchi," Grimmjow informs. "That's Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, and the jaguar leaders are Aizen and Pantera. They won't hurt you; they just want to get you to safety."

"Please bring the rest of our group soon, I'm worried about them."

"Don't worry; we'll have them at the lab in no time. Come on, Ichi."

The orange head follows his mate happily, the two followed by Shiro just in case they encounter something dangerous. It doesn't take them long to find the group, the five huddled together as they eye the jaguar that's lain down to rest. Nnoitra grins widely at Grimmjow and Ichigo, standing to face the two approaching.

"We told you to stay away from them."

"I am away from them," the jaguar states smartly. "Someone had to keep track of their movement… I just made sure they didn't move."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes as he pulls Ichigo toward the humans. When the feline attempts to get closer, the blue haired jaguar snarls at him in warning. Nnoitra backs off, grumbling about unfair leaders. Shiro isn't about to leave Ichigo's side, so he sticks his tongue out at Nnoitra and keeps beside his brother. Ichigo sets a hand on his head, silently telling him not to move from beneath it.

"You're the rest of Kariya's group?" Grimmjow calls. "Are you all uninjured?"

"You've seen Kariya?" a slight woman wonders.

"Yeah, he's on his way with others to a lab on the island," Ichigo smiles. "We've come to take you there as well… don't worry about the tigers and jaguars, they just like to tease. They won't actually harm you unless you try to hurt them first."

Quietly, the rest of the humans follow them to the lab and Ichigo's heart lifts when they're all reunited. Grimmjow and Ichigo linger only a short while, as there are still things to be done for the clans. Once they're positive the humans are safe and help has been called to take them from the island, the two leave. Ichigo is wandering playfully through the brush, his amber orbs sending a come-hither look toward his lover. Grimmjow chuckles and bounds through the trees to catch his mate. Just as they tumble to the ground in a flurry of growls and purrs, a tiny mewl cuts through their heated tension.

"What was that?" Ichigo wonders.

"Hell if I know."

Ichigo pulls away from Grimmjow, creeping closer to the origin of the sound as his dominant hovers him. In a clearing not far from them, they see the carcass of a jaguar female. Ichigo frowns and looks to Grimmjow, however it's clear he doesn't recognize the feline… which means it's likely a rogue from the other side of the island. It's been attacked by wolves recently, though that's not what killed it. Movement to its side draws Ichigo's attention, the tiger creeping closer to see two little cubs searching for attention. They must've been born after the attack, which must've been recent by the heat coming off the body, but the mother died after feeding them the first time… the stress on her body just too much.

"Grimm… there are two babies," Ichigo states. "What should we do?"

"… Bring them with us," Grimmjow comments. "Nelliel just had cubs; she should have enough milk to share between them. We'll raise them as ours."

"We're going to have a family!" Ichigo grins widely. "But… what will we tell them when they get older?"

"The truth. It won't change anything, just as it didn't change who our parents and family are."

Ichigo nods in agreement, lifting one cub by the nape of its neck as Grimmjow picks up the other. The two, grateful the cubs were clean, head back to their shared den. They know the others will be happy at the prospect of a growing clan, even more so that it's the clan leader that's raising cubs now. Ichigo purrs in joy, entering the den and setting the cub he holds next to Nelliel.

"Please, feed them?" he asks. "We found them in the trees, their mother was dead."

"Awe! I love cubs!" Nelliel squeals. "I'll be happy to help you feed them!"

"There are two, both boys," Grimmjow comments after setting his down.

Nelliel purrs loudly, drawing the cubs close to her so they can feed with her own cub. Ichigo stays with her as Grimmjow heads over to speak with the rest of the den. Everything has fallen into place for the clans; the quarrel is over, the humans don't have to die on their island anymore, their clans are together and growing, and now Grimmjow and Ichigo are starting their own family. Life certainly couldn't be better for the couple.

* * *

Awe, how cute ^^ I love baby animals ;p I know there were a lot of people asking for mpreg in this one, so this is my way of making it up to you! XD I'm sorry I couldn't figure out a way to explain Ichi getting preggers, but now they have a family and all is right with the world =D Don't forget, **requests have to be sent via PM or I won't take them**. I'm off to work on 'Born to the Shadows' until I get my first request! I would like them to be GrimmIchi, but if you don't want that I only have a few rules I absolutely will not bend from: **AizenxIchi is out of the question. AizenxGrimm is out of the question. Grimmjow will NEVER be submissive, I just can't see that. 'Asylum of the Damned' will be my ONLY FemIchi fic. I can't stand character death. I don't like sad fics, so please stick to the drama and no angst**. Those who read my fics often will notice the pairings I favor most =) If you're not into Bleach, I also write Naruto fics. That is all. =) For now anyway ;p

Shiro: I have a request! *waves arms hyperly*

Ichi: *punches him in the face* No one cares about your requests!

Grimm: *slips Vae a note*

Vae: Oh... that's good! I'll have to think about that one! *lecherous grin*

Ichi: ... What one? Grimm, what did you do! DX

Grimm: ... I love you, Ichi, you know that right?

Ichi: I'm beginning to question that. =(


End file.
